An ICONic Boyz love story
by Mads Shawty
Summary: This is for the ICONiacz out there STAY G R A N D
1. Chapter 1

A group of girls are walking to school, and their chatting away.

Their names were Maria, Tristen, Marialily, Hannah, Helene and Alex.

Marialily is the weird, girly-girl and crazy one out of the entire group..

Alex is the quiet, shy, gothic type out of all of them.

Maria is the most out-going out of the friends.

Tristen is funny, also tallest, most out-going one..

Hannah is the only normal one, except when she sees her favorite stars then she gets really crazy.

Helene is the sporty, hyper, funniest one..

Those 6 girls are the best of friends, they do everything together, and nothing can break them apart.

So as the girls go to school they walk in their homeroom and they were talking about random stuff.

-Then the bell rang, and they went to their 1st period class, which was hip-hop-

The girls sat on floor and continued talking

Ms. Andy Rodriguez, or Andy, she prefers the students call her Andy cause Ms. Rodriguez makes her seem old, walked to the front of the class.

Andy faced everyone in her class; the girls noticed that Andy was happy, since she was practically glowing

"GUISE! GUESS WHAT!" The 24-year-old hip-hop teacher asked her class excitedly

The class rolled their eyes at their teacher`s excitement "What?" The class replied with less energy

"THE ICONic Boyz ARE GOING TO BE A PART OF OUR DANCE CLASS!" Andy said excitedly

When the girls Maria, Tristen, Marialily, Hannah and Helene heard that the ICONic Boyz were gonna be a part of their dance class, they started screaming their like crazy, and they were jumping up and down in excitement.

The boys and the rest of the class including Andy started laughing as them make a fool out of themselves.

They were arguing about who`s hotter.

Marialily was saying Nick was the hottest out of all of them.

Maria was saying Vinny was the hottest.

Tristen was saying that Madison is the sexiest.

Hannah was saying Mikey was the hottest, since he had a six-pack.

And Helene was saying Louis was the most adorable…

While Alex on the other hand, was shocked, she was new to their group, and she never really knew that they loved the ICONic Boyz.

Then all of a sudden the doors open, and everyone, except the girls who were still fighting about the ICONic Boyz, saw them walk in.

Then the 15 ICONic Boyz step in the classroom, and the first thing they saw was 5 girls fighting over them. It was a bit awkward on their part, since they were talking about how hot and sexy they were.

When Alex saw that the boyz were uncomfortable by what the girls were talking about, she cleared her throat loud enough for the girls to notice her.

When the girls heard her, they turn their heads towards her in confusion.

Alex nodded towards the door where the ICONic boyz stood.

When the girls saw the boyz they started blushing like mad.

And the boyz found a bit of amusement seeing the girls blush.

Maria who was super red asked them "H-How much did you guys hear?"

Vinny chuckled, which almost got Maria fainting "Just about how hot and sexy you think we are"

The girls awkwardly laughed.

Then it was cut short when Thomas, Julian, and Josh yelling "ALEXXX!" they ran over to Alex, and tackled her to the ground.

The boyz and girls were speechless.

The girls never knew that their BEST FRIEND knew their favorite dance crew of all time the ICONic Boyz.

**THAT`S THE END OF CHAPTER 1!**

**So ICONiacz tell me what you think =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. So here`s a new chapter =D I didn`t even know that someone from fanfic was actually reading this….haha thank you**

* * *

><p>The boyz were shocked. Alex was also one of their bestest friends, and all of them were sad when they found out that she was leaving them. They always thought that she moved to California, but she`s been here in new Jersey all along.<p>

Alex was on the floor giggling, Josh, Julian, and Thomas were also laughing.

The boyz got off of Alex, and when she was about to get up, she felt someone tackling her, then she looked up and saw Louis there, smiling down at her, with tears in his eyes.

That made Alex get tears in her eyes also. She was always so close to Louis and seeing him or any of the boyz cry makes her wanna cry also, they were practically her family, and she loves them so much. She remembered the interview of the boyz with 787 Crew, after they were eliminated from the show and she saw Madison cry first, which got her crying also, and once she saw Louis cry, she broke down.

Alex is so proud of the boyz and how far they came in life. They reached their goal. They got their name out in the world. And they made a difference in peoples lives. That has always been their goal in life.

The boyz are very important to her. And it hurt her knowing that she left them. She was crying for weeks.

So now that she reconnected with them she`s happy.

The girls were so shocked, yet they feel hurt also. She`s one of their best friends, best friends were supposed to tell each other everything.

Then Alex looked up and saw the girls looking at the boyz in a dreamy way, since she knew that the girls were mad at her she got Louis off of her, and she went over to the girls.

"I`m sorry I didn`t tell you guys that I knew them. I`ll make it up to you I promise"

The girls nodded.

**-AFTER SCHOL- (sorry for skipping, nothing really happened that day)**

The girls were in the front of the school. And then Alex saw the boyz so she motioned for everyone else to follow her.

When they were half-way to where the boyz were. Maria, Tristen, Marialily, Hannah, and Helene were super nervous, their hands were sweating and they were also shaking, nobody could really blame them they were meeting the boys of their dreams!

Alex noticed that the girls were nervous so she stopped walking and faced the girls. "Guys there`s nothing to be nervous about"

Hannah laughed "Easy for you to say, you`re not meeting the man of your dreams!"

"True, but they`re just normal people, once you meet them, I promise you it`s going to feel like you`ve known them for a long time, they`re very sweet boyz"

The girls nodded, and breathed out a nervous/relief sigh. Alex took that as a cue to keep walking towards the boyz.

When they got to where they were Alex automatically jumped into their arms, she missed them so much, then she got down.

She turned towards the girls who were still nervous as fuck.

Ales just laughed at them, she went over to their side "Just calm down" she whispered in their ears.

She got in the middle of the girls and put her arms around them. "Boyz these lovely girlz beside me are Maria, Tristen, Marialily, Hannah, and Helene" She points to each of them as she says their name.

"Hey" the girlz said nervously.

"HIIIII!" Louis, Julian, Thomas, Jason, Tristan, and Josh replied back excitedly.

"What`s up?" the rest of the boyz nodded at their way.

Marialily, Hannah, Tristen, Helene and Maria nearly fainted at the sight of them nodding their heads, with swagg.

This sight made Alex chuckle. "Girlz, can you come here for a second? I need to talk to you."

The girls walked with Alex, they went to a place out of hear shot from the boyz.

"Just want to know who like who? Like which one of you girlz like which ICONic Boy?"

"Vinny" Maria said.

"Mikey" Hannah confessed.

"Nick" Marialily replied.

"Madison" Tristen gushed, she put her hands on her heart and she pretended to be melting. She had that dreamy look on her eyes

"Louis" Helene said.

Alex who was drinking water, which she took out of her backpack, spit out a mouthful of water when she heard that HER BEST FRIEND likes Louis. He was practically her baby brother. And Helene was almost like her sister!

"YOU LIKE LOUIS?" Alex practically screamed, she was mad, of course. Louis was only 11 years old!

Helene nodded, a bit scared. Alex noticed that she scared her best friend. So she calmed down "I'm sorry, I`m just looking out for Louis, he`s practically my little brother, and I love him so much. Plus you`re my best friend, so it`s a lot for me to take in. And to top it all off, Tristen is practically in love with my ex-boyfriend! A—"Alex cut herself short, when she realizes something "OOHH, I probably should've never said that"

Alex turned to walk away, she was by the boyz just when the girls caught up to her "YOU DATED MADISON?" the all screamed together.

When boyz heard the girls scream "you dated Madison" they all turned to Madison, and Madison put his head down and said "Oh shiit"

Alex went over to the boyz "You dated Mad?" Chris asked her, Alex nodded her head sheepishly.

Then Vinny laughed. "You guys just found that out? You`re so late!"

Alex turned to him "That`s because you`re the only person I`ve told, dumbass!"

Vinny stopped laughing "oh"

Alex faked smiled at him "Yeah"

Vinny laughed at her, then after he stopped laughing he saw Maria and thought "Wow, she`s really pretty" so he went over to her and they started talking

Then Nick saw Marialily and thought she was pretty also, so he went up to her "hey my name`s Nick, your name`s Marialily right?" She nodded "but my friends call me Lily for short" Nick nodded then smiled, they started talking.

Hannah saw Maria and Lily were talking to the man of her dreams, and she sighed. She thought "Mikey`s never gonna talk to me"

"Why would you say that? I never miss a chance to talk to a beautiful girl like you" Hannah looked up and saw Mikey standing there with his hands on his pockets, starring at her. Then Hannah looked down and started blushing.

Then Louis went up to Helene "HEEYY!" She saw Louis talking to her so she started talking back to him. Turns out Alex was right, they are the sweetest boyz they will ever meet.

Alex smiled at the sight, all of her friends having the time of their lives talking to their favorite ICONic Boy, except for Tristen, so she went over to Madison and whispered something in his ear, something that made him smile, and he went over to Tristen and started talking to her.

Oh yes, Alex already made it up to them. They`re having an awesome time talking to the ICONic Boyz

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that`s all I can write for now, If I have time on the other days, I`m gonna write chapter <strong>

**So sorry if it sucks ass, but I`m just too hype for the VMA`s tonight! THE ICONic BOYZ ARE GONNA BE THERE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AYEE! I`M BACK! Here`s a new chapter =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Alex was happy for her friends; they were talking to their favorite ICONic Boy. She looked over to Tristen and Madison laughing together, and having a good time "That used to be us, I used to be the one who made him laugh, I was the one who he used to have an amazing time with. That used to be me" Alex thought, she sighed sadly, and then she turned away from her friends, and walked over to the other boys and started talking to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Maria`s P.O.V<strong>

Vinny was really sweet, and he was making me crack up. He`s really funny, and a good listener too.

Even though we only met less than 30 minutes ago, I feel like I could trust him with any secret.

Vinny being cute was a bonus for his amazing personality. He`s an amazing guy. Whoever gets to be called his, is a very lucky girl. I looked and sighed in sadness, knowing Vinny will never call me his.

I guess Vinny knew something was wrong with me, he put his hand under my chin and made me face him "Hey, what`s wrong?"

I shook his and away from my face, and back away from him, I looked down again and shook my head "Nothing"

Vinny shook his head, and came closer to me "I know it`s more than that, tell me…What`s wrong?"

I looked up at him to see his worried expression and faked a smile "Don`t worry Vinny, I`m fine"

He looked unsure, but he let it go…I know sooner or later he`ll ask about it again. "So, Maria…What are you doing on Friday night?"

I was shocked, but played it cool. "Nothing really, why?"

Vinny scratched the back of his neck, which I found cute "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me that night?"

I was freaking out, but of course I would never freak out in front of Vinny, that would make him think I`m a crazy, obsessive fan. Which I am, mind you! But I don`t want him to know that. So what I did was I just smiled at him and said "Sure, are you gonna pick me up or…?"

Vinny smiled really big "Umm, how about I pick you up at 7ish and were gonna go watch the movie?"

Maria bit her lip and nodded "Sounds like a plan"

Vinny looked up and saw that their limo pulled up in front of the school, signaling that the boyz have to leave. "I`ll see you on Friday?"

Maria nodded. She was about to walk away when Vinny grabbed her arm, and made her turn around. "Umm, can I have your number?" Vinny asked sheepishly.

Maria bit her lip again and nodded, she got her purple sharpie out of her pocket and wrote down her number on his arm.

Vinny smiled "Thanks. Listen I have to go, but can I text you tonight?"

Maria nodded and smiled "Yeahh, sure"

After Vinny and the rest of the boys left, the girls and I got together and yelled "SLEEPOVER!"

* * *

><p><strong>No one`s P.O.V.<strong>

Hannah asked everyone "Who`s house?"

Then everyone looked at Alex, who rolled her eyes "yeah sure whatever, we can go to my house." The girls called their parents first and asked if they could sleepover Alex`s house and they said it was fine.

They started walking to Alex`s house since it`s only a few blocks away. When they got to Alex`s house, they went up to her room and they started talking.

"Sooo! How did it feel like talking to the ICONic Boyz?" Alex looked at her friends and winked at them.

They blushed and started rambling, Alex was trying to keep up with them rambling, but she couldn`t so she told them to shut up and to start talking one by one.

Helene went first "So I was talking to Louis right, and he`s REALLY, REALLY sweet, and his cheeks are so pinch-able! He`s sooo cuteee! We were talking about Boshi; I never knew he loved Boshi! So yeah, we were talking about Boshi how we both love Black Ops and how he both wanted to get Modern Warfare 3, we both love the same thing! Oh and he invited me to go over to his house on Friday to hang out, and to play Black Ops with him" Helene turned towards Alex "Lex, is that fine with you?"

Alex laughed "Girl I`m only your best friend, I`m not your mom, you can do whatever you want"

Helene sighed in relief "okay, cause I thought you would freak out about me and Louis hanging out, since you`re practically his big sister, he told me about you and him, and I find your relationship with him really cute! And you know I like him and everything"

Alex nodded "Don`t worry about it, I`m fine with it"

Helene went over to Alex and hugged her "Thanks"

Alex hugged back "no problem"

"OKAY WHO`S NEXT!" Hannah spoke up "I`ll go"

Hannah started telling everyone what happen with her and Mikey "Okay, so me and Mikey were talking and I asked him if his abs were real, so he lifted his shirt and took my hand and made me feel his abs—" the girls screamed, and Hannah laughed and continued with the story "Yes, and I guess he knew that I was fangirling, so he put his shirt down ,and we just started talking about ourselves, he told me when he became a dancer, and everything. And you guys know how I`ve always wanted to learn the Kanye West Challenge dance?" The girls nodded "Yeah, well he taught me, and it was really fun! ...!" Hannah said as she put her hand over her heart and flopped down on Alex`s bed.

The girls laughed, since they knew that Hannah was practically in love with Mikey.

"Okay my turn!" Marialily said "So when Nick and I were talking, another girl came up to us and was like `OH MY GOSH! YOU`RE NICK MARA! I EFFING LOVE YOUUU!` And she started saying all kinds of shit that neither of us cared about, so when Nick and I looked at each other and he was rolling his eyes and mouthed `can this bitch just leave? ` And I was laughing, then she looked at me up and down in disgust and she was like `uh` and then she faked laughed `who are you? ` Nick was about to say something but I was like `Definitely not a slut that`s for sure` Then Nick started laughing and I faked smiled at her, and she scoffed at me. Then Nick spoke up and said 'hey aren`t you the girl that gave 20 bucks to take a picture with the sign that says "I am DTF" **(A/N: this part is not true okay, so don`t ask me if there really was a girl that asked him to take a picture with a sign that said "I am DTF" but he did take a picture with the sign that says "DTF with Tumblr ICONiacz" but you guys already know that so Yeahh. BACK TO THE STORY!)**' Then I looked at her shocked and she just looked at her wrist and pretended there was a watch there and she was like 'oh look! My mom`s probably wondering where I am, bye Nick' Then when she left Nick and I were laughing our asses off, and we were talking and laughing about how she looked like a complete fool when Nick asked her if she was that gave him 20 bucks to take a picture with the sign that said "I am DTF" up until Nick had to leave, so he asked if he could have my number so he could text me and we could hang out more often so I gave it to him."

The girls screamed "DID YOU GET HIS NUMBER?" Marialily laughed and realized she didn't so she looked down sadly, "No" the girls faces fell.

Alex tried to lighten them up "Hey! Nick said he`ll text you right? So he`s gonna text you, and if he doesn`t, then I`m gonna have to slap the shit out of him"

The girls laughed "Lex, you don`t have to do that"

Alex shrugged "Eh, I can do whatever I want to the boyz" The girls eyes went wide, then Alex realizes what they mean "EEEWWW! NOOO! Not that way you pervs! I mean I can slap them, order them around that stuff. Not the stuff you girls think of…..ANYWAYY! WHO`S UP NEXT?"

Maria started telling everyone what happened between her and Vinny that day, and when she finished the girls girl were already awh–ing at her

"So what are you gonna wear for Friday?" Tristen asked her friend

"To tell you the truth I really don`t know" Maria replied

"Well when the day comes we`ll help you okay?" Hannah told her.

Maria nodded.

"Okay, My turn!" Tristen told all of her friends. "So Madison and I were talking and we found out that we had a lot of things in common, and yeah, I guess he found out that I like him, cause he told me that he liked me also so he asked if I wanted to go on a date with him on Saturday. He also said to meet him at the beach at 7, so can you guys help me—" Tristen was cut short when Alex ran out to her balcony with tears in her eyes, she didn`t mean to be dramatic or anything, but she still has feelings for Madison, even though they broke up 2 years ago, she still loves him with all of her heart.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT`S IT! SOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! HOPE THIS MADE IT UP! <strong>

**Tell me what you guys think will happen next.**

**Give me some feedback guys, I wanna know if I`m doing better at writing.**

**Thanks,**

**Love you guys =D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay my mom let me use the computer, even though it's a school night. So I just figured hey, why not use my time to write my chapter so Yeahh, Here`s chapter 4. I really hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

><p>The girls looked at each other and then they looked towards Maria and Marialily.<p>

"What?" Marialily asked her friends.

"You two are the closest to Alex. Go and find out what happened to her!" Hannah shouted over to them.

"I`m one of her best friends but I really don`t know what`s wrong with her, probably cause of what Tristen said" Marialily guessed.

Maria shrugged her shoulders, "Come on guys, let`s go talk to her"

The girls nodded and they went to Alex`s balcony but they stopped when they heard Alex talking to someone on the phone, and she`s crying.

"Vinny, I don`t know what to do! I still love him, but he likes Tristen." Then she paused for what they guessed was that Vinny was talking.

The Alex wiped her eyes, and blew her nose. "Yeah, you`re right Vin. I should move on. I can`t live my life hoping that Madison will take me back. I have to move on"

Then Vinny spoke something that made Alex smile a little "Really?"

Alex nodded a little and bit her lip, "Okay I`ll think about it"

Then Alex nodded again and they said goodbye. Alex looked up at the sky and closed her eyes "You girl can come outside now, you know?"

The girls looked at each other mouthed "Is she talking about us?"

Alex turned around to her friends "Yes I'm talking about you guys. I know you were listening to my conversation with Vinny"

Tristen stood up from where she was and went over to her friend "Lex, why didn`t you tell me that you still love Madison? You know I could`ve said no to him, even though I really like him. You`re still my best friend. And I will always put you before any other boys. Whether I have a crush on him or I`m in love with him. remember Girlfriends before boyfriends." Tristen told her and then looked up at the rest of her friends "the same goes for you guys."

Alex got tears in her eyes "No Tristy, you don`t have to do that. You really like Madison, and I can tell that he really likes you also. So I`m going to be the one that will try to forget about him. You deserve to be happy"

Tristen hugged her friend "thank you Lex." Alex hugged back and sooner the rest of the girls joined the hug.

The girl went back to Alex`s room and started chatting about pretty much random stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day, afterschool-<strong>

Louis and Helene were in Louis` room playing Xbox.

And Helene was pretty much beating Louis.

Then they decided to take a break.

"you know I was only letting you win right?" Louis said to Helene.

"you don`t have to do that for me buddy, I think I can take you down, without having you let me win"

"Wanna bet?" Louis challenged her.

"You`re on!"

They went back to playing Black Ops and in the end, Helene won. So she started dancing around and Louis was watching her in amusement.

Helene realized what she was doing and looked down, and blushed "Sorry about that"

Louis laughed and shook his head "Don`t worry about it, it was kind of…entertaining"

Helene got even redder, making Louis laugh even louder.

Helene was practically a tomato boy now, so she looked around Louis` room and spotted something that caught her eye, so she went over to it.

"hey you have a kinect!" Helene exclaimed.

Louis nodded and went over to it "yeah, you wanna play?"

"HELL YEAHH! What games do you have on Kinect?"

Louis went over to a closet that was filled with video games and started browsing through it, and he found a couple games so he came out with it "I have the Animal game, Sports one, and the Micheal Jackson challenge. Which one?"

They looked at each other and said "Micheal Jackson experience"

They set up the game and started playing it. They were having an amazing time. Then when they took another break they sat on Louis bed.

"You`re an amazing dancer" Louis complimented her.

"Aww thank you, that means a lot" Helene smiled at Louis

"You`re welcome" Louis smiled back at her "Do you take hip-hop lessons?"

"Yeah, well I used to, but then the school provided us with hip-hop electives so I quit when I got that elective. It`s not as advanced from what I was used to, but it`s still good."

Louis nodded "That`s cool, how long have you been dancing?"

"Pretty much my entire life. I love it, but when I was little I used to take ballet then switched to hip-hop since I broke my foot twice, and my wrist once, it was actually my teacher that suggested that I quit ballet and move onto hip-hop. She said that the way I move was for hip-hop dancers. So I took her advice and moved onto hip-hop and I`ve loved it ever since **(A/N: okay I have no idea if all of this stuff is true, but I'm just making up stuff. So those things may not sound believable at all…..BACK TO THE STORY!)**

Louis winced "ow, that must`ve been horrible"

"Yeah it was, but I was pretty much used to it. Do you have anymore questions about me or is it my turn to ask you the questions?"

"I think I`m done…..Just one more question though." Louis asked her nervously.

"What is it?" Helene asked curiously.

"So you wanna be my girlfriend?" Louis asked her, hopeful.

Helene was shocked. Was this reality? Did her favorite ICONic Boyz JUST asked her to be his girlfriend….

Louis got a little nervous since she wasn't answering. He thought that she didn't want to go be his girlfriend "Helene say something, please?"

Helene snapped out of her trance "huh? Oh…And yes Louis"

"Yes?" Louis jumped up in excitement

"Yes! Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend" Helene told him.

"WHOO!" Louis jumped up and down.

* * *

><p><strong>And that`s the end….Tell me what you guys think.<strong>

**I started writing this on Friday, and finished it on Sunday**

**For those who are from here on Fanfiction. ****Please follow my twitter, it`s JonasICONiac**

**Thank you **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you guys goo =)**

* * *

><p>Maria and the rest of the girls were at Alex's room that night and to<br>help Maria get ready for her date with Vinny, so Maria is pacing back and forth in Alex's bedroom trying to figure out what to wear and Alex was getting tired of it.

"STOP PACING! Its making all of us really dizzy!"

Maria sighed I'm sorry I'm just really nervous I really like Vinny and I want him to like me also. And I really want to look pretty when I go on my date with him."

Alex understood, she was like that when she was getting ready for her first date with Madsion, their date was perfect everything she ever wanted on a- "NO ALEX STOP! You're supposed to be moving on from him" Alex told herself. "This is gonna be even harder than I thought" to keep her mind away from Madison, she just helped Maria get ready for her date with Vinny.

She was looking through her closet and found the outfit she was looking for.

It was a pair of dark washed ripped jeans, with a cute purple crop top, and she went to her drawer and found a tank top, she threw it to Maria and told her to put it on and she also found her custom made Vlados. It was also black and purple and the words "DANCE CHICK" was on the side written in white, Then Maria just needed a little mascara eyeliner and some lipgloss, and she was ready for her date with Vinny

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo sorry if it`s short! i wrote it on Twitlonger.<strong>

**I`m gonna make the next chapter right now...SOOO SORRYY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEEYYY GUYSS.! So here`s chapter 6 hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>While the girls were doing Maria's make up, there was a knock on the front door and Alex sat up quickly and yelled "I`LL GET ITT.!" Then she turned towards her friends and nodded. Maria saw this was confused. Were the girls hiding something from her? She just shrugged it off, and let the girls continue doing her make up and hair. Maria can`t help but be nervous about their date.<p>

Alex went downstairs and saw the boyz, and a nervous wreck Vinny. Alex laughed at her best friends, which earned a glare from him "you`re really that nervous?"

Vinny nodded "No shit Sherlock"

Alex was air scratching **(I have no clue what it`s called) **like what cats do and said "Rawr"

Which got Vinny even more of a wreck than he was at first. So Alex just slapped him across his face and said "Stop being so damn nervous! You`re acting like a girl on the very first date"

Vinny help his cheek "One, OWW! Two, I can`t help it! I really like her….Is the plan ready?"

Alex nodded "Yepp! I told my girls about it, you guys know what you`re supposed to do right?"

The rest of the boyz nodded. And right on time Maria and the rest of the girls walked down stairs and saw Vinny.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She let out a shaky breath as she approached him "Heyy."

Vinny smiled "hi, are you ready?"

Maria smiled and nodded, then turned towards the girls "You don`t have to wait up for me"

The girls nodded. Then Vinny and Maria started walking towards the movies. Since the movies was only 1 block away from her house.

After they left Alex looked at the boyz and the girls "you guys got the stuff?"

They nodded. So Alex smiled and said "Let`s do this!"

-With Vinny and Maria, when they arrive at the movies-

"What movie do you wanna see?" Vinny asked her.

"Hmm…" Maria looked at the movies, and she saw one that she`s been dying to see "how about Straw Dogs?"

Vinny looked at her shocked "you wanna see that movie?"

Maria smirked at him "Why? Is the one and only Vincent Castronovo Jr. scared to go watch the movie?"

Vinny smirked back at her "No."

When it was their turn to purchase their tickets "2 tickets for Straw Dogs please?"

The lady looked at them "Do you wanna get the lovers special?"

Maria and Vinny looked at each other "lovers special?"

"yeah, we have a lovers special. It`s for the couples"

Vinny scratched the back of his neck, and looked at Maria "Do you wanna get it?"

Maria nodded sheepishly "Um sure, I guess"

Vinny smiled and they got the lovers special **(I just made that up, I really don`t think there`s a lovers special in the movies)**

-During the movie-

Maria got scared and she just hid her face in Vinny's chest most of the time.

Vinny smiled as she kept her head in his chest

-after the movie-

"Do you wanna go to the beach?" Vinny asked her hopefully.

Maria nodded.

So they went to the beach, and Vinny excused himself to go to the "bathroom".

Maria`s P.O.V.*

I walked up to the beach, and I couldn't even believe what I saw. It was beautiful. I looked at the sand and saw rose petals that formed a walk-way. I was shocked. Was he going to ask me to be his girlfriend? I kept walking and stopped when I saw an arrow pointing to the right with a picture of me and Vinny, a picture that i didn`t even know existed. alex or one of the boyz probably took it. I picked it up and smiled.

I was confused but I followed the arrow. The walk-way was also indicating me and giving me directions on where to go.

I kept walking until I saw Helene and Louis with a sign that said 'Will' and an arrow pointing left. I giggled and they smiled, they are so cute togther.! I kept walking till' I saw Madison with another sign that said 'You' and pointed to the left he smiled and laughed. I hugged him and thanked him.

I continued to walk when I saw Lily smiling and a sign that said 'Be' and pointing to the left I smiled, hugged her and she whispered in my ear something I will never forget 'If Vin ever hurts you tell me and I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Whenever you need me you know you can call me.. And I'll be there shortly.' I smiled and thanked her and continued. Well this was interesting.

I walked left and saw Tristen with a sign that had the word 'My' and indicating once again to go left. I hugged her and she hugged back. I walked to the left hoping it would be the last time. I saw T-Money and Jason in the distance with a card. I hugged them and opened the card that said;

_Maria, I know you probably don't like me but I wanted to give myself a chance by asking you a question.. Which I hope you say yes. I wanted to let you know that if you say no I hope we can still be as close as we've always been. -Vinny._

I smiled to myself when I read that. 'so.. What now?' I asked Jason. He just laughed and pointed to the left. I groaned and went left, with the card still in my hands.

I saw Hannah in the distance with some roses, my favorite. Even though they haven't finished the sentence. I went up to her and hugged her. She smiled and whispered in my ear 'if he ever hurts you, which of course I doubt that make sure you know I'll always be here for he breaks your heart I'll break his face' I laughed and pulled back.

I kept on walking and I saw Alex with a small box. I looked at her weirdly and she smiled. I went up to her and she didn't say anything she just smiled.

She hugged me and whispered in my ear; 'tell me if he ever hurts you and I'll hurt him.. I'll always be here for you no matter what happens. Alright?' I nodded and smiled. Shee opened up the box and he showed me the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen.

I couldn't hold the tears anymore so I started crying.. Tears of joy. She hugged me again and 'shhh' me. She gave me the box and pointed left. I smiled and walked again till I saw Vinny standing there with a sign that said 'Girlfriend.' I ran up to him and hugged him.

He hugged back and saw that I was crying. He hugged me again tightly.. And rocked me back and forth 'shhing' me. After I've calmed down he asked me the queston.. 'will you be my girlfriend?' I nodded and he kissed me. We both pulled away he grabbed my hands and we just walked all over the beach.

I was getting kind of cold and i started shriving that's when he took off his sweater and told me to put it on. i grabbed it and put it on smelt just like him. After that we sat down and ate strawberry's with nutella.

Knowing Vinny I knew he was going to bring something that had something to do with nutella.

We got done eating so we walked back to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 6! I hope you like itt <strong>

**credit to: Maria for her and Vinny`s date**


	7. Chapter 7

Maria and Vinny went over to Alex's house since that's where Maria is sleeping over.  
>Vinny stood with her on the front porch and he was rocking his heels back and forth.<br>"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow or some other day?"  
>Maria nodded "I don't know about tomorrow but if I'm free then I'll tell you so we can hang out."<br>"Okay. I'll see you soon"  
>"I'll see you soon" just when Vinny was about to leave Maria held him back and said "I had so much fun tonight and thank you"<br>Vinny was confused "Thank you? For what?"  
>"For the amazing way you asked me out. And for the movie and dinner."<br>"You don't need to thank me, thank Alex, she's the one that prepared it all and actually it was her plan, she knew that I really liked you and she made it possible for us to date."  
>"Yeahh I guess I will. I have to go in, bye Vinny."<br>"Bye babe" then Vinny walked away and Maria went inside of Alex's house and up her room. The girls weren't there yet so she just went through Alex's drawers and found a pair of shorts and a tank top. So she changed out of her clothed and in to the new and comfy clothes.  
>Just when she got out of the bathroom, the rest of the girls were already in Alex's room.<br>"Heyy girlzz" Maria told her friends.  
>"Heeeyyyy." They replied back.<br>Then Tristen was about to say something when all of a sudden Lily's phone chimed indicating that she got a text.  
>Lily grabbed her phone and read the message and smiled really big which got the rest of the girls REALLY curious.<br>"WHAT HAPPEND? WHO TEXTED YOU?"  
>Alex guesses "Nick texted you and he asked you out didn't he?"<br>Lily nodded and smiled really big.  
>"WELL WHAT YOU WAITING FOR? Text him back saying yes!"<br>"You think I should?"  
>The girls nodded "DUH!"<br>Then lily texted him back saying yes she will go out with him.  
>Then she smiled really big again after she got another text from Nick "he wants to know if I'm free tomorrow night?"<br>"Well Tristen is going out with Mad tommorrow morning so yeah we can help you tomorrow night."  
>Lily smiled really big again and she texted nick back saying it was fine.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Then Maria remembered her date with Vinny and how Alex was the one who made it possible, well also with a help of the rest of the gang.  
>"Hey Lex?" Maria told her friend.<br>Alex turned her head towards her best friend "Yeahh?"  
>Out of the blue Maria just hugged her. Alex was confused and so was the rest of the crew, but Alex hugged back anyway.<br>Maria was sniffling, which got Alex worried instantly. Alex looked at the rest of her friends and mouthed "what`s wrong with her?"  
>They just shrugged their shoulders. Then Maria pulled away and wiped her eyes, embarrassed.<br>"Sorry, about that. It`s just that I just don`t know how to thank you for tonight. It was perfect."  
>Alex was about to say something, but got cut off by Maria.<br>"Vinny told me"  
>Alex nodded. "And don`t worry about it, you`re my best friend" She looks at the rest of her friends "YOU ARE ALL my best friends, and I will do my part as being you`re best friend to make you guys as happy as possible. I love you guys. Don`t forget that okay?"<br>The girls smiled and said "We love you too, Lex" Then they hugged.  
>"TIME TO SLEEPPP! WE HAVE TO HELP TRISTEN AND LILY GET READY FOR THEIR DATES TOMORROW!" Alex told them. And she turned off the lights.<br>Maria thought of how she was so lucky to have such amazing best friends like the ones she has now.  
>Little did she know the rest of the girls were thinking of the same thing.<br>-THE NEXT MORNING-  
>Alex woke up to the sound of her phone vibrating. She was getting texts.<br>Then she checked her phone and found 30 text messages from Madison alone. So she texted him back, to get him to stop texting her.  
>She read through all of her messages and saw that ALL of his messages to her were for his date with Tristen.<br>He texted her:

What should I wear for my date with her?  
>Where do I take her?<br>How can I ask her out?  
>What do I do?<br>What if I mess up?  
>What if she doesn`t like me?<br>What if she likes someone else?  
>What do I do?<br>ALEXX! HELP ME!  
>NIGGUH! WHERE THE FUCK IS YOU?<br>ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!  
>ALEXX!<br>ARE YOU HURT? WHY AREN`T YOU ANSWERING YOU`RE PHONE!  
>ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE! I NEED TO TALK TO YOUU!<p>

If you don`t answer I`ll keep spamming you.

And a whole lot more.  
>She answered most of it.<br>Then she woke up the rest of the girls and they took turns showering and helped Tristen get ready for her date with Madison


	9. Chapter 9

Alex texted back to Madison, and told him where he can take Tristen out on a date.  
>Then they helped Tristen with her make-up.<br>They just put light make up on her since she`s gonna be at the park anyway. They just put a little bit of mascara, eyeliner, blush, and clear lip gloss.  
>Tristen was wearing shorts, with a black tank top, under a striped button down shirt. And a pair of royal blue Nike`s.<br>Then she was ready.!  
>Madison arrived at Alex`s house and Alex rushed down to meet him, but first she went towards her kitchen and got the food that she prepared for Madison`s and Tristen`s date.<br>She gave it to him and right on time Tristen walked down the stairs.  
>Madison took Tristen`s hand, with the picnic basket on the other hand.<br>She smiled and they started walking to the park.  
>They started talking about random things, until they got to the park.<br>Madison led them towards a large tree and took out a quilt and set it down on the grass, and sat on it.  
>He motioned for Tristen to sit on it also. So Tristen sat next to him.<br>He went out and took out whatever Alex put inside of the basket.  
>"So what are we having?"<br>"To tell you the truth, I have no idea. Alex was the one who put everything in the basket. And knowing her, It`s probably going to be PB&J."  
>"Don`t worry, that`s fine by me"<br>"You sure? Cause I can just—"He got cut off when he saw the food he was holding "Woah! She actually packed us good food"  
>"haha, she`s not that bad of a cook"<br>Madison looked at her "have you tasted her cooking?"  
>"Well—"<br>"Okay, we`re done talking about her. We`re here on a date, that means it`s only you and I and that we don`t need to talk about anybody else"  
>Tristen agreed with him.<br>So they took out the lunch that Alex packed them which was:  
>Hotdogs, hamburgers, Sodas, and fries!<br>So Tristen and Madison were having a blast.  
>After they`re done eating, Madison threw away all of their leftovers, etc.<br>Then they took a stroll around the park and they saw the playground.  
>Tristen`s eyes lit up when she saw the swing. She loves the swing.<br>Madison noticed that Tristen`s eyes instantly lit up when she saw the swing so he nodded towards the swing and told her to go.  
>He saw her run to the swings and start swinging.<br>Then he saw someone selling roses so he went over to the seller guy and bought a dozen of roses.  
>Tristen then noticed that she couldn`t see Madison anymore and she hopped off the swing.<br>Just when she was starting to walk away, she felt someone grab her from behind, Tristen was about to scream but someone put their hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming  
>"Don`t be scared. It`s just me" Tristen heard that deep, sexy voice say. A voice which only belongs to one person, and that person is none other than, Madison Alamia.<br>Then she turned around and was about to slap his arm when he held up a dozen of roses and asked "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
>She was shocked, but answered anyway "YES! I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Madison was really happy. He finally got Tristen to be his girlfriend.  
>Then he hugged her, he then pulled away and kissed her<br>(A/N: TRISTENN…..HOPE YOU`RE LOVING ME FOR THIS!)

Tristen was surprised but really happy at the same time so she kissed him back. Madison wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
>She then pulled away, but still kept her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist. "what was that for?"<br>"What? You didn`t like it?" Madison joked with her.  
>Tristen shook her head violently "HELL NAH! It`s just that. Why did you kiss me all of a sudden?"<br>"Well 1.) You ARE my girlfriend, so I can kiss you whenever I want to. 2.) I want everyone to know that you`re mine. And ONLY mine. And lastly, because I just want to."  
>Tristen smiled, and kissed him, she then looked at her watch and saw that it was already 4pm. She had to get home to help Lily get ready for her date with Nick.<br>"I have to go. I have to help Lily get ready for her date with Nick"  
>Madison understood. He also had to help Nick. So he offered to bring her home. And they were walking hand-in-hand to Alex`s house, where the rest of the girls were waiting patiently at the porch, for their friend to arrive from her date with Madison.<br>The newly couple, arrived at Alex`s driveway, oblivious to the rest of the girls at her porch.  
>"So I`ll see you soon" Tristen bit her lip.<br>"I`ll see you soon. Bye baby" Madison kissed Tristen again, and then left.

Alex saw this and felt her heart break `MOVE ON ALREADY! YOU STUPID HEART!'

Madison turned around and saw Alex`s eyes watering, she saw them kiss, and now she`s heart broken. He felt guilty, he never meant to break her heart. But you just can`t help who you fall for. He loved her, he really did. And he knows that she will always have a special place in his heart, but that place in his heart for her isn`t a lover`s place, but more of a sister.

Alex told herself to woman up and to stop it. But her heart wouldn`t budge. So she took a deep breath and calmed herself, and she wiped away any tears that fell down her face.

She went up to Tristen and hugged her "Come on! Let`s help Lily get ready for her date with Nick" She faked smiled at her.

Tristen knew that what Alex broke her heart. But Tristen was following whatever her heart told her to do, and what it wanted. And her heart wanted Madison.

As Tristen was thinking about it, she didn't notice that the girls already dragged her upstairs to Alex room.

Lily broke Tristen from her deep thought. "What do you guys think I should wear for tonight?"  
>"Well, where did Nick tell you that he was gonna take you?" Hannah asked her.<br>"He said we were going to the beach" Lily answered.  
>"WELL GO PICK AN OUTFIT THAT`S FIT FOR THE BEACH AT NIGHT!" Hannah told her.<br>"Kayy! But can you guys still help me pick out the outfit?"  
>The girls nodded.<br>The pushed Lily in the bathroom, and gave her the first outfit they found which was a pair of ripped white booty shorts, with a zebra print crop top, and black Vlados.  
>Lily came out and nodded. The outfit was perfect.<br>So then they did her make-up which was mascara, eyeliner, some lip-gloss, blush and a Smokey-eye shadow.  
>They straightened her hair first and then curled it.<br>Helene took a look at her friend "Daaamn! Nick is going to drool over you tonight!"

Nick was outside the door with a bunch of flowers, he then rang the doorbell.

Nick (Jonas, who is Alex`s older brother. You guys know that I LOOVE Jonas brothers, and I couldn`t really think of anyone to play my brother in this story so I just picked the Jonas brothers) opened the door for him "Heyy, Mara."  
>"aye, what`s up Jonas?" Then the two Nicks did their handshake. (So you guys won`t get confused, I'll put Nicholas for Nick Jonas, and Nick for Nick Mara. Sounds good?)<br>"Nothing, hey are you ready for your date with Lily" Nicholas winked.  
>"Yeahh, a bit. Anyway, you off tour?"<br>Jonas was about to answer when Alex cleared her throat loudly enough for both boys to hear her.  
>Lily came down and Nick greeted her.<br>"Hey, I got these for you." He handed her the flowers. She smiled gratefully and took then and gave them to Alex who was behind her.  
>"So you ready?"<br>"Yeah! Let`s go!"  
>Nicholas grabbed his keys and got them to follow him to his car. He was going to be their chauffer for the night since the beach was far from their house.<br>-WHEN THEY GOT TO THE BEACH-  
>They started walking, and Nick was making Lily laugh. She stopped for a minute and faced the ocean, and breathed in the amazing ocean smell.<br>Nick was looking at her. Lily felt someone look at her and turned her head to see it was Nick.  
>"What? Do I have anything on my face?" She started feeling her face to see if anything was on it.<br>Nick laughed. "No, you don't have anything on your face. It`s just that, you look beautiful"  
>Lily blushed and looked down.<br>Nick then stuck out his hand "come on, this way."  
>She took his hand and let him start leading her. They continued walking and they soon got to a picnic blanket.<br>There was candle light in the middle, and there were rose petals shaped in a heart, over the blanket.  
>When she saw this, she couldn`t believe her eyes. It was so romantic. She turned to her left and saw that Nick was on one knee.<br>This made her cover her mouth with her hand and it brought tears to her eyes.  
>"Lily, I've only known you for only a couple days and I can`t get you out of my mind. I really, really like you. And I hope you like me back. And If you do like me back will you please make me happy by being my girlfriend?"<br>Lily couldn`t hold in her tears anymore, she started crying, which got Nick REALLY worried and he stood up, and hugged her. "hey what`s wrong? Did I do something wrong?"  
>Lily shook her head, and then she pulled away from Nick and wiped her eyes "No, you didn`t do anything wrong. And don`t worry, everything`s perfect."<br>She smiled. "And as for your question….I would be honored to be your girlfriend!"


	11. Chapter 11

Lily and Nick sat down on the blanket and took out their dinner, which were Pizza, soda, and chocolate cake.  
>So they started eating their dinner, and chatting about themselves: what they did for fun, what they love to do, she even found out some of his secrets.<p>

Then Nick called Nicholas and told him to pick them up.  
>To pass time, they started walking around the beach, and then stopped to watch the sun set.<p>

Lily looked the ocean and closed her eyes in silence. She loved the ocean, it helped her think straight. The ocean has been a place for her to tell her problems to. The ocean understood it all.  
>Nick must`ve noticed this because he just smiled at her peaceful state.<p>

Nicholas called Nick and told him that he was there. So they went to Nicholas` mustang and put all of their things in the trunk and they both sat in the backseat.  
>They were chatting about their lives and listening to the radio.<p>

Halfway through the ride the song Fly came on  
>"Oh my god.! I love this song.!" Lily screamed.<br>So she started to sing the lyrics out loud:  
>"I CAME TO WIN TO FLY.<br>TO CONQUER  
>TO THRIVE.<br>I CAME TO WIN,  
>TO SURVIVE.<br>TO PROSPER,  
>TO RISE.<br>TO FLYYY.!  
>TO FLYY.!"<br>Then she started to rap Nicki Minaj`s part, and Nick started singing along.

Then without them knowing Nicholas took the top off of convertable, then started singing their lungs out.  
>They started singing along to every song on the radio, until they got home.<p>

Then hopped off of the car and onto Alex`s driveway. Nicholas stayed in the car waiting to drop Nick off at his house.  
>Nick and Lily were in silence.<br>Lily looked at him and smiled "Thanks for tonight Nick. I had a really great time"  
>"I had too."<br>"So I guess I`ll text you later"  
>Nick nodded "Yeah"<p>

Lily was about to walk back to Alex`s house when Nick grabbed her wrist and twirled her around holding her close to him.

And they looked into each others eyes. They stayed like that for a good 5 minutes.  
>Then it started to rain. This got Lily gasping in shock, and Nick laughing. They stood under the rain and were playing under it. It started to pour even harder. And then Nick pulled Lily close to him, and whispered in her ear "Even though I`ve only known you for less than a month. I think…"<p>

Lily was curious, her heart was pounding. Did he love her? Did he only see her as a fan? If he did then why did he ask her to be his girlfriend? All these doubtful thoughts about Nick liking her were running through her mind.

Nick saw the worry, fear, and doubtful look in her eyes.

So he pulled her even closer to him and kissed her forehead "baby, please don`t think that I only see you as a fan. When I see you, I see..." Nick looked up at the pouring rain sky, and then back at Lily "I see us, together, in the future. And I-I don`t know. I`ve never felt this way for anybody before. When I`m with you, I get butterflies in my stomach, as cheesy as it sounds, it`s true. My heart starts racing when I`m with or near you and I- I…"

Lily was listening intently to him, her heart bursting with joy as he says those words to her. TO HER. She never thought that she could ever be with Nick. Since he`s, well he`s NICHOLAS CARTER MARA.! Thousands of girls want to be with him, thousands of girls want him to say those words to them. But he`s saying them to her. She feels so lucky to have known him and have him in her life.

"I think…I`m in love with you." Nick says as he looks deep in her eyes.

Lily was shocked. She`s seen this happen in all the sappy love stories that she`s seen. But never did she think that it would ever happen to her. Especially not Nick Mara telling her that he loves her.

Nick got really nervous when she wasn't saying anything.

Then Lily started to smile. She realized that this wasn`t a dream. Nick really did tell her he loves her. And she loves him back.!

"I-I love you too." Lily told him.

His eyes brightened up, and he smiled his famous Nick Mara smile.

"You-You love me?" Nick asked her, shocked yet happy at the same time.

"Yess.!" Lily replied to him smiling with tears in her eyes, tears of happiness.

Nick grabbed her by her waist and spun her around Alex`s driveway in happiness.

"YESS.!" Nick screamed at the sky "SHE LOVES ME BACKK.!"

Lily laughed at him. and just looked at her.

"Lily, I don`t care what anyone says. We are not too young to ever fall in love. And I promise you I will NEVER, EVER hurt you."

"I know Nick. I love you so much.! And—"She laughs heartedly "We haven`t even known each other for a month."

"I know. Fate, has it`s ways of letting people know they`re meant for each other, and this. This is has fate brought us together"

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Nick keeps repeating it to her.

"I love you too."

Then Nick leans in and kisses her. Under the pouring rain. It was every girl's dream to be kissed under the rain by the love her life. Which in Lily`s case was  
>Nick. Then they pulled away and hugged. She breathed in his amazing scent and smiled 'Life seriously cannot get any better than this moment. With Nick. Under the rain.' Lily thought.<p>

"I have to go, but I'll text you later babe. I love you" Nick told her then kissed one last time.

"Okay. Bye baby. I love you too" Lily kissed him back

Little did they know that Nicholas, the rest of the girls and Alex`s parents and brothers were looking at them, and smiling.

All of them were wondering the same thing. That what Nick and Lily have is true love.

And that was what the rest of the girls were trying to get ready for. Most of them found the love of their lives and they want to be ready for the drama ahead of them. They know that there will be breaks ups, make ups, heart breaks, and a whole lot of drama.

They just hope that since Lily and Nick confessed their love for each other early, Lily knows what she is doing. They hope that Lily knows that she will be heart broken and no matter how much Nick promises her that he will never break her heart, some promises are always broken.


	12. Chapter 12

Lily`s P.O.V

I am so happy. First, Nick asked me out, then he asked me to be his girlfriend, next he tell me he loves me.!, and lastly, he kissed me under the rain.!  
>Can you believe it?<br>I have loved Nick since I first saw him on the ABDC stage 6 months ago.  
>I just. I love him so much. I just wish he could know how much I love him.<br>Even though we already told each other we loved each other, I just…I don`t know, I feel like he really doesn`t know how much I love him.  
>I was so deep into my thoughts that I didn`t notice that I already entered Alex`s room, and sat down on her bed.<br>Until, Alex slapped my arm, and said "Uh-Uh no sitting on my bed until you go into that bathroom and change into some dry cloths lady."  
>I nodded, and did what she told me to do.<br>I sighed in content. "I love my life right now"  
>Alex and the rest of the girls chuckled "We know. We saw you and Nick kiss under the rain."<p>

I blushed like mad, I didn`t know they were looking. Hell, I didn`t even know that anyone was around us at that moment.  
>That moment, it made me smile until my lips hurt. It was perfect. Every girl`s dream. It was like a romantic scene out of a Nicholas Sparks novel.<br>That moment, I felt like we were the only two in the world. All of my stress and troubles in school just faded away. That moment my dreams came true. I got kissed, and told he loved me by my dream man.  
>"Uh-oh" I heard Hannah say.<br>So I turned my head towards her "What?"  
>"You`re in your deep thinking state again" They all chuckled again.<br>"So tell us Soon-To-Be-Mrs. Mara how your date with was go?" Helene asked me, while wiggling her eyebrows at me.  
>I blushed again. "What about Tristen? Ask her about her date with Madison first"<br>Maria shook her head at me "Sweetie, you won`t get away from this that easily. We already asked Tristen everything that happened on her date with Madison. Now it`s you`re turn to spill about you`re date with Nick."  
>I gulped so I started telling them everything.<p>

And when I finished, most of them had tears in their eyes. Except for Alex of course, she`s not the type to cry at these things. She`s the gothic type. She loves to wear black. Black converse, jeans, shirts, and she even have black hair, but it has purple highlights on it. Not the really light purple, but the dark purple high lights that blend in with her hair. And also red highlights, well more of maroon but whatever. She hates it when we call her Goth, so shhh don`t tell her I called her Goth. But seriously when you look at her you could see that she is one.

"That sounds like something out of a romance novel" Tristen says, while sniffling.  
>"Yeah." Hannah said.<br>"Oh wow, that sounds really romantic" Alex smiled.  
>"Like something out of a Nicholas Sparks novel" Maria added.<br>"I know right.! You and Nick are perfect for each other" Helene told me.  
>I blushed "Thanks"<p>

"Let`s just hope that none of `them' can ruin that" Alex looked disgusted, and emphasized on 'them'.

'Them' is a group of bitches who think they rule the school, and that they`re so pretty and popular.

We just laugh at them, since they have more make-up than clothes, and they walk around thinking they`re so cool.

But I`m not gonna talk about them, since we hate them with a passion.

We know that hate is a really strong word, and you might say we strongly dislike them, no we HATE them. Hate H-A-T-E. Not strongly dislike, but HATE. They`re the meanest bitches you could ever meet in your entire life.  
>If you`re a new kid, they will try and hurt you mentally, and bring you down.<p>

Okay, now I`m done talking about them

-The next day at school-  
>Alex's P.O.V<br>We arrived in our first period, they`re favorite class of the day. Hip-Hop  
>We greeted Andy, and went to sit on the floor with our bags.<p>

"Now you guys remember our special guests on Monday right? The ICONic Boyz" Andy told them (I think it was Monday? I forgot, Well let`s just make it Monday)

The girls looked at one another and smirked. Then turned towards Andy and nodded.

"Well THEY`RE GONNA BE PERMANET STUDENTS HERE AT EAST NORTHUMBERLAND SCHOOL!" Andy yelled in excitement.

The girls' eyes went wide. They`re boyfriends are gonna come to this school.

They were about to say something when Andy cut them off.  
>"Oh and Alex, you are gonna be the ones to give them the tour of the school. Since you are the closest one to them.<p>

"I`m not the only one" I mumbled.  
>Andy heard me say something, but couldn`t make out what it was "What did you say Alex?"<br>I faked a smile at her way "Nothing Ands, I said that I`m super excited to give them a tour."

"that`s good to hear" Andy told me.

The boyz came in the room, and Andy told them that I was the one who was gonna be giving them the tour of the school.

The nodded and sat next to me, I asked them for their schedules and it looked like they had mostly the same classes as me. Well except for Louis, Thomas and Jason, since they were in 6th grade. Josh was in 4th grade, and Julian was in 5th. The rest had the same classes as me. But we all had the same lunch so.

Andy excused the boyz and I from participating in class, so we just talked most of the time.

Then, after class we got out of the room.

Vinny and Maria were holding hands, so were Madison and Tristen, Nick and Lily, and Helene and Louis. And surprisingly so were Hannah and Mikey. I thought they weren`t dating since Mikey didn`t ask her out yet.

But I didn`t mind I was in the back with the rest of the boyz.

We dropped off Josh at the 4th grade elementary part of the school, and Julian at the 5th grade.

Then we also dropped off Louis, Thomas, and Jason at their classes in the 6th grade.

Helene and Louis kissed in front of his class, and he went in.

Then the rest of us went to the rest of our classes.


	13. Chapter 13

Vinny`s

Okay so first I`m gonna talk to the boyz (except Chris of course) so they can help me set up their date.

Then I`m gonna ask they girls to help me.

This is gonna be awesome.

Chris is probably gonna hate me for this but, and probably Alex also, but hey. A guy`s gotta do what a guy`s gotta do to make his best friend smile.

And for those who still doubt my love for Alex. Let`s put it this way. If she was having heart failure and needs her heart to be replaced so she can live. I would donate my heart for her. I would die for her. And I`m positive she would do the same for me.

Now you may be thinking. That what I just said sounded like I was in love with her. We act like we`re in love and we`re a couple but in truth we`re just best friends.

We have our ups and downs, but in the end of the day we always show up at each others doorsteps with arms open for a hug.

Our friendship is unique. You may also ask what she ever did for me to have me die for her. Here`s the story:

When we were 4, we were over at my house and music was blasting. I told her that my dream was to become a professional dancer. I was scared to tell her. Even though we were only 4, our parents said that we were smart for our age, I didn`t want her to laugh at me, since people say that dancing is for girls. All she did was smile at me and hug me. I was confused. Her reaction was unexpected. I thought she would laugh at me. But I was wrong. She pulled away and told me that she could support me until the day she dies and even then she would still keep supporting me and my dancing. So that got the weight off of my shoulders. She also told me that she wanted to dance, but she couldn`t since her parents are musicians, and so are her brothers. So as time passed by, Alex and I got even closer and closer, we both shared a passion for dance. By the end of the 4th so did she. We didn`t go to the same school anymore, so I was alone, my best friend wasn`t there with me anymore. So I was an easier target, since I`m a Straight A student. I think that people didn`t pick on me is because Alex Jonas. The Jonas Brothers` baby sister, was my best friend so they couldn`t pick on me. So when 5th grade started, my teacher told us to write down what we wanted to become when we become older, and I wrote down "To Be A Professional Dancer" and the teacher laughed at me and so did the rest of the class. And I went home that day, but I didn`t go straight home, no. I went straight to Alex`s house and waited until she came home. She told me that her teacher and classmates also made fun of her for wanting to be a dancer, since they said she wasn`t supposed to be a dancer, her family was full of musicians. We both cried in each others shoulders. We both stood strong. We both came up with the term "STARVE A BULLY, FEED YOUR SOUL. STAND GRAND" STARVE A BULLY, meaning the bullies is feeding off of you being scared of them, so starve them by not paying attention to them. FEED YOUR SOUL, means that instead of paying so much attention to the bullies, you should take that opportunity to think that someone is actually taking time to notice you, even if they`re bullying you. You should always think positive, instead of feeding them, feed yourself. And lastly "STAND GRAND" means stand up tall and never let anyone break you down. You make your own decisions in life. Never let words hurt you. It means BE YOU… So after that we never let the bullies get to us. Sure I sat down under a tree during recess and wrote down my dreams in life, but so did she. It made me feel less lonely, knowing that I wasn`t in this alone. She was with me. She also wrote down her dreams under a tree during recess, no one wanted to talk to me, nor her. But then Alex moved, and I was depressed, she was my best friend. But we still kept in touch for a couple of months until we lost in touch forever, until now. I always thought that she moved to Cali, since her brothers were there but actually she was here the entire time. So when we went to ABDC, when I had free time I would always try to look for her, just in case I actually see her. But I never did. I was about to give up looking for her, but the boyz dragged me to the school, and that`s when I saw he my best friend. I was really happy. She wasn't in Cali; she lived by me all this time. But I never knew it. I was really happy to see her, and after the day we saw each other again, we came back to what we were like before she even moved. We always had fun around each other. We would always joke around each other. She helped me a lot, and I did the same for her. I was there to hold her when she felt like crying when Nick, her brother, got diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. We became Inseperable again. She did so much for me. But the best thing she ever did for me was that she helped me find my one true love. Maria. She`s the best thing that ever happened to me, other than Alex, and I love her to death. Also I am super protective of her, so when someone breaks her heart. Someone is going to get hurt.

So you guys know why she`s my best friend and why I love her so much. That`s why I`m doing this. So she can be happy like she made me happy, she helped me find Maria, and now I`m going to help her find her true love. Which I`m positive is going to be Chris.

If he breaks her heart then, well I gotta do what I gotta do, as her best friend, and also as her brother.


	14. Chapter 14

Vinny`s

Okay so first I`m gonna talk to the boyz (except Chris of course) so they can help me set up their date.

Then I`m gonna ask they girls to help me.

This is gonna be awesome.

Chris is probably gonna hate me for this but, and probably Alex also, but hey. A guy`s gotta do what a guy`s gotta do to make his best friend smile.

And for those who still doubt my love for Alex. Let`s put it this way. If she was having heart failure and needs her heart to be replaced so she can live. I would donate my heart for her. I would die for her. And I`m positive she would do the same for me.

Now you may be thinking. That what I just said sounded like I was in love with her. We act like we`re in love and we`re a couple but in truth we`re just best friends.

We have our ups and downs, but in the end of the day we always show up at each others doorsteps with arms open for a hug.

Our friendship is unique. You may also ask what she ever did for me to have me die for her. Here`s the story:

When we were 4, we were over at my house and music was blasting. I told her that my dream was to become a professional dancer. I was scared to tell her. Even though we were only 4, our parents said that we were smart for our age, I didn`t want her to laugh at me, since people say that dancing is for girls. All she did was smile at me and hug me. I was confused. Her reaction was unexpected. I thought she would laugh at me. But I was wrong. She pulled away and told me that she could support me until the day she dies and even then she would still keep supporting me and my dancing. So that got the weight off of my shoulders. She also told me that she wanted to dance, but she couldn`t since her parents are musicians, and so are her brothers. So as time passed by, Alex and I got even closer and closer, we both shared a passion for dance. By the end of the 4th so did she. We didn`t go to the same school anymore, so I was alone, my best friend wasn`t there with me anymore. So I was an easier target, since I`m a Straight A student. I think that people didn`t pick on me is because Alex Jonas. The Jonas Brothers` baby sister, was my best friend so they couldn`t pick on me. So when 5th grade started, my teacher told us to write down what we wanted to become when we become older, and I wrote down "To Be A Professional Dancer" and the teacher laughed at me and so did the rest of the class. And I went home that day, but I didn`t go straight home, no. I went straight to Alex`s house and waited until she came home. She told me that her teacher and classmates also made fun of her for wanting to be a dancer, since they said she wasn`t supposed to be a dancer, her family was full of musicians. We both cried in each others shoulders. We both stood strong. We both came up with the term "STARVE A BULLY, FEED YOUR SOUL. STAND GRAND" STARVE A BULLY, meaning the bullies is feeding off of you being scared of them, so starve them by not paying attention to them. FEED YOUR SOUL, means that instead of paying so much attention to the bullies, you should take that opportunity to think that someone is actually taking time to notice you, even if they`re bullying you. You should always think positive, instead of feeding them, feed yourself. And lastly "STAND GRAND" means stand up tall and never let anyone break you down. You make your own decisions in life. Never let words hurt you. It means BE YOU… So after that we never let the bullies get to us. Sure I sat down under a tree during recess and wrote down my dreams in life, but so did she. It made me feel less lonely, knowing that I wasn`t in this alone. She was with me. She also wrote down her dreams under a tree during recess, no one wanted to talk to me, nor her. But then Alex moved, and I was depressed, she was my best friend. But we still kept in touch for a couple of months until we lost in touch forever, until now. I always thought that she moved to Cali, since her brothers were there but actually she was here the entire time. So when we went to ABDC, when I had free time I would always try to look for her, just in case I actually see her. But I never did. I was about to give up looking for her, but the boyz dragged me to the school, and that`s when I saw he my best friend. I was really happy. She wasn't in Cali; she lived by me all this time. But I never knew it. I was really happy to see her, and after the day we saw each other again, we came back to what we were like before she even moved. We always had fun around each other. We would always joke around each other. She helped me a lot, and I did the same for her. I was there to hold her when she felt like crying when Nick, her brother, got diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. We became Inseperable again. She did so much for me. But the best thing she ever did for me was that she helped me find my one true love. Maria. She`s the best thing that ever happened to me, other than Alex, and I love her to death. Also I am super protective of her, so when someone breaks her heart. Someone is going to get hurt.

So you guys know why she`s my best friend and why I love her so much. That`s why I`m doing this. So she can be happy like she made me happy, she helped me find Maria, and now I`m going to help her find her true love. Which I`m positive is going to be Chris.

If he breaks her heart then, well I gotta do what I gotta do, as her best friend, and also as her brother.


	15. Chapter 15

Vinny`s P.O.V

I need this to be special for Alex. She deserves it.

After what happened between her and Madison, I think she`s scared to fall in love with someone else.

I can still see it in her eyes, that she`s still in love with him.

But at the same time she wants him to be happy, and he`s happy with Tristen. I  
>guess that`s what she wants, but I can see it in her eyes, she wants him to be happy, but she wants him to be happy with her.<p>

I`m here with the boyz and we`re planning on making Alex open her heart again, and allow someone else to take her heart.

When Alex and Madison broke up she was devastated.

She wouldn`t eat, drink, nothing, she wouldn`t come out of her room.

You may be thinking how old was she to be experiencing those feeling?

To tell you the truth she was only 12-13 when she fell in love with Madison.

And now you may say she`s too young to fall in love that hard, and have her heart ache that painfully.

Well Alex and Madison have been friends since we started in ICON. And she`s always had a huge crush on him.

So a few years later Madison finally asked her out, and she`s been talking about it the whole time I helped her prepare for her date with Madison.

She really loved him, and she still does. I know it hurts her, seeing her best friend date her first love. But that`s life. It has its ups and downs.

When she ran to my house, crying, and told me that Madison broke up with her, I wanted to beat the shit out of him. but Alex didn`t want any drama in our dance crew. She made me promise her that I wouldn`t hit him, and since I can`t resist her, I just promised her.

I warned him that he could date Alex, but if he breaks her heart then shit`s gonna go down.

My heart broke at the sight of Alex crying in front of me, and over a guy, someone who clearly did not deserve her.

So the next day, she didn`t go to ICON since she couldn`t face him.

But I went there that day, and when I saw Madison, I felt my blood boil; I wanted to hit him so bad, but I promised Alex that I wouldn`t and I don`t go against Alex.  
>I just ignored him, and I guess he noticed that I was ignoring him.<p>

But I don`t want to talk about the rest since it`s just going to make me get mad at Madison all over again, and he`s here with us. So they would be pretty confused why I blew up on Madison out of nowhere.

Anyway, back to the part where we are going to get Alex to open her heart to someone else again. And we want that guy o be Chris. Since all of us know that he`ll take good care of Alex.

I don`t think that Josh, Louis, Jason, Thomas, and Julian were a big fan of finding a way for Alex to fall in love with someone else again. We all know how that went the first time.

They`re scarred, they don`t want to see her heart broken again.

To tell you the truth, none of us want to see her through that state again. We just hope he doesn`t make her fall for him too fast and he`ll end up breaking her heart.

Or the other way around, we don`t want Chris to get heart broken because Alex doesn`t feel the same way.


	16. Chapter 16

Madison`s P.O.V  
>I still feel bad for what I did to Alex. I never meant to hurt her that much. We just lost the spark that we used to share.<p>

But I`m not here to talk about how I broke Alex`s heart.

I could tell that Vinny was about blow up.

He`s a really easy guy to read. When he`s happy you could see it, when he`s sad, or even mad, it`s all clear in his facial expressions and his eyes.  
>You may be thinking "Madison, are you gay?"<p>

No I`m not. I`ve known Vinny for a long time, and we`re close friends, so I know how he is when something`s on his mind.

Anyway, we are making a plan to make Alex open her heart again.  
>Here`s what we have so far.<p>

NO ONE`S P.O.V

Jason spoke up. "Okay the plan Josh, Louis, Thomas, Julian and I made was to not let anybody have Alex's heart once again, since we know how it`s going to turn out in end when they break up and we don`t want to see her in a state where she wants to kill herself. Again."

Then after Jason told everyone their plan, everyone looked at Madison.  
>Madison hung his head down in shame to what he did to Alex.<p>

Vinny was starting to get mad again, but he started to breath in and out, trying to calm himself down.

He went over to Jason, Thomas, Josh, Julian and Louis and sat in between them, and he put his arms over their shoulders.

He spoke to them "Guys listen, I don`t to see Alex getting hurt again, either. But we have to take this risk. If it does not work this time, then we can go with your plan.  
>But can you please trust us, if you don`t trust them, and then trust me on this guys know how much I love Alex and I would never do anything to hurt her. I am also debating with myself, to see if this is the right thing to do. I would hate myself for this, if she ends up having her heart broken again. So please, can you just join us with this plan. We really want to see Alex smile again."<p>

Joey spoke up "But isn`t she smiling already?"

Vinny shook his head. "Yes, she is smiling, but that`s not the smile I know. Everyone may think that that`s her real smile but it`s not. Her real smile is contagious. This one, it`s not that contagious. And, I`m not trying to blame you Mad, but her smile hasn`t been the same since her and Madison broke up. And this plan is to get her to open her heart again, and to have her old self again. You guys know that she`s always been one of the boyz right?"

The all nod.

Vinny continued "She doesn`t wear black back then as much as she is wearing now. So—"Vincenzo looked at the boyz who`s arms he has wrapped around "—help us get that Alex back. Please?"

The boyz got out of Vinny`s arms and went out of hearing reach, and started talking to each other, debating whether they should do it.

And they came up with their result.

They came back to the rest of the crew.

"We choose to-"


	17. Chapter 17

They looked at each other and sighed.

Jason looked at Vinny and said "We`ll help you."

Vinny started jumping around, fist pumping.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Buuuttt…" Vinny stopped fist pumping and turned to look at them "…..If she does get her heart broken, we`re blaming you"

Vinny nodded. "Deal"

Josh came up behind them "So what`s the plan?"

John was about to tell them the plan when Chris, Alex, and the girls came in the room

Alex and Chris looked at the boyz confused "What plan?"

The boyz started to get nervous, then Jared spoke up "A plan to….um….to…."

Then Nick R. cut him off "A PLAN TO DO AN EXTENSION ON OUR TOUR.!"

Alex still is unconvinced, so Tristan continued for his brother "We`re planning on going to Ohio, North Carolina, and Florida"

Alex nodded her head in suspicion. "Uh-huh I thought that the ABDC boyz were the only ones who were gonna go on tour?"

Their eyes grew wide. 'Shit' they thought. We`re caught

Julian spoke up "We`re also asking him to let us go on tour with them"

Maria got a text from Vinny telling her to take Alex out of his house cuz they need to do something. She wanted to know but Vinny told her that he`ll tell her later.

She texted the rest of the girls and they agreed.

Hannah thought of something and yelled out "OH MY GOSH.!" Out of the blue that scared the shit out of boyz and girls/

"What?!" Helene asked her.

"TODAY`S THE PREMIER OF BREAKING DAWN!"

The girls started screaming "JACOOOBBB!"

The boyz rolled their eyes "Typical girls"

Alex yelled "TO THE CAR.!" The girls ran out of the house faster than they came in.

The boyz shook their heads.

Chris looked at the boyz "Okay, they`re gone. What was the plan really about?"

Vinny looked at the boyz and nodded at them, a way to tell that that they could tell Chris.

Madison started "Okay, I know you guys are kind of still mad at me since I broke  
>Alex`s heart, so we`re trying to get her to open her heart again."<p>

Nick M. continued "We want her to open her heart out to you. Since we know that you`ll take care of it."

Louis spoke after "We didn`t want to, but we are willing to take a risk for Alex, and her happiness."

Chris chucked "It seems like Taylor Lautner makes her happy"

Vinny chuckled also "True. True. Taylor Lautner makes ALL the girls happy"

The boyz agree.

Nick R. said "BACK TO THE TOPIC.! Anyway we want you to be the one to fix Alex`s heart."


	18. Chapter 18

-SATURDAY (The dates)-

The girls are over at Alex`s house and they`re preparing for the date. They`re really nervous.

The girls keep having doubts about their dates. Alex kept reassuring them that`s it`s going to be alright.

Hannah was wearing an ICONic blue top that says "LOVE" across it, white skinny jean, with black converse. Her hair was in it`s natural curls, and left some of her bangs in her face, they straightened her bangs to make it look pretty, and clipped it back.

Helene was wearing a pair of ripped jeans; she wore a black tank top, with an Aeropostale sweater over it. She was wearing black Jordan's. Her hair was straight, with curls in the bottom of her hair; they clipped a purple extension on her hair, and held it back by a clip.

Lily was wearing a pair black jeans and it was ripped. And she was wearing a Justin Bieber shirt, with purple converse. Her hair was in it`s natural straight hair form, they also put a maroon colored extension on her hair, so it will blend in to her hair color.

Tristen was wearing a red and black button down shirt, with jeans, and red Nike`s. Her hair is in perfect curls. Alex colored the tips of her hair red, Madison`s favorite color, with a marker, and blow dried to just to make sure it will stay like that for a few hours. (My friends did that and it actually works.! I`m not sure about the blow dry thing)

Maria is wearing a purple crop top that says "Peace" on it, she`s also wearing white booty shorts, with a pair of black and purple Vlados. Her hair has been moosed (?) and gelled to be kept in place. They also straightened her bangs to make it look pretty, but just left in her face.

All of them wore minimum make up. Just some foundation, a thin line of eye liner, mascara, some lip gloss, and blush. That`s the only make up the girls wear.

Alex was going with them; Nicholas was driving the girls to their destinations. He was their chauffer for the night, and he was taking Alex and Chris with him since they were the one who knew where the boyz were. Nicholas knew what the boyz were planning of course, and he was against it, yet not against it at the same time.

Alex texted all of the boyz that they were getting ready to leave.

First they dropped off Hannah at the park where Josh and Nick (R.) were waiting for her, they looked like butlers.

Then they dropped off Lily at another park, where Julian and Tristan were waiting for her to arrive, so they can take her to the place where Nicholicious set up their date.

(A/N: There`s WAAAYYYYY too many Nick`s on this story, so this is how you guys can tell them apart. Nick Jonas=Nicholas Nick Mara=Nicholicious and Nick Rubiano=Nick. If it`s just one Nick at the moment, I`m just gonna put the name "Nick" and their last name initials in parentheses, so you guys can know which one I`m talking about at that moment okay=)?)

Next they dropped off Maria at the beach where John and Joey were patiently waiting for her to arrive.

After Maria, they dropped off Helene at a place that looked like the base of a hill where Tony was inside of a golf cart waiting for her. Meanwhile, Thomas was at the top of the hill, ready to bring her to Louis.

Lastly, they dropped off Tristen at a cliff, where Jason and Jared were waiting for her so they can escort her to Madison.

~HANNAH`S P.O.V~  
>When they dropped me off here at the park, I see Josh and Nick, they looked like butlers, but they also look so adorable.<p>

They lead me through the park, until I find…

Mikey in the middle of a meadow, there`s a picnic table and it`s covered with a picnic blanket. There`s a candle in the middle of the table.

As I walk closer, I notice that there`s rose petals on the floor, and they form some kind of a walk way. It`s really romantic.

Mikey was standing by the table with his hands on his pockets, and shoulders up high, and was just looking at me.

As I get to the table I notice that beside it, there`s more rose petals, and it forms a heart. It was really sweet. I`ve never seen Mikey as the romantic type, so I was surprised.

I look up to say thanks to Mikey, and that`s when I notice that there`s no food on the table.

Then I look back and see Josh and Nick bring in a cart, filled with our food.

They set it on our table and we started eating.

We shared laughs and had an amazing time just being with each other.

~LILY`S P.O.V~  
>When they dropped me off at the park, I was confused. I couldn`t see Nick anywhere.<p>

Then Julian and Tristan led me though a forest, to come face-to-face with a beautiful lake scenario.

The sunset was gleaming off of the lake waters, and the horizon itself just made me completely breathless.

Then I realize that there`s a picnic blanket by the water and it has Nick sitting on it.

Nick got up to meet me and took my hand and led me towards the blanket.

We sat down on it, and Julian and Tristan gave us our food and drinks.

Nick and I didn`t talk at all, except for occasional times, we were just, well mostly me, looking at the beautiful sunset laid out in front of us.

When we finished eating we just lay on the blankets and watched the rest of the sunset.

While I put my head on his neck, while wraps his arms around me.

~MARIA`S P.O.V~  
>After they dropped me off at the beach, I found John and Joey fighting over me, stupid Alex, why did she have to make me wear booty shorts. Anyway, I just let my arms loop through both of theirs and let them take me to wherever Vinny has set up our date.<p>

After 5 minutes of walking, I started getting tired, and was about to complain, when I saw the most beautiful sight in front of me.

There were green roses lined up to make some kind of an aisle. I was kind of like getting married, walking down the aisle, and Vinny waiting at the end of the aisle.  
>John and Joey disappeared to who knows where.<p>

While Vinny led me to the white oval shaped table, there Vinny pulled out a chair for Maria to sit on.

After she sat on it, he pulled out a chair for himself, and sat down on it.  
>John and Joey came back with their food.<p>

And the rest of the time they were talking and laughing and just having fun.

Then they decided they want to take a walk on the beach, so they left the rest of the stuff there so John and Joey could clean it up. They were their butlers for the night after all.

Then we stopped and sat on the sand, and watch the sunset, as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and I lean into him.

~HELENE's P.O.V~  
>When I saw Tony, I walked over to him, and just hopped on the golf cart.<p>

As we went up the hill, I spotted Thomas waiting there for me. So after Tony dropped me off, I went over to Thomas and let him lead me to where Louis was.

I found Louis at the top of the hill looking at the horizon.

I walked up behind him, and I guess he notices me there since he started talking "It`s beautiful, isn`t it?" He patted the space next to him, and I sat down on the blanket covered grass.

I started to look towards the horizon also, and was mesmerized by it`s beauty.

After what seems like an eternity, but in truth was only 5 minutes, we got up and started eating what they prepared for us.

We had an amazing time.

Louis kept on complimenting me, and I just kept on blushing throughout the entire night.

After our dinner, we went back to where the blanket was placed, and we sat down on it.

We just watched the sunset, until it disappeared from our view.

Louis wraps his arms around my waist around me and I lay my head on his shoulder

~TRISTEN`S P.O.V~  
>After they dropped me off here at the cliff, I was really confused. Why would they drop me off at a cliff? Then I spotted Jason and they led me up the hill to where a romantic dinner was placed on. There was romantic music in the background and Madison was there looking perfect, as always. He went up to me and took my hand and led me towards the table.<p>

We ate our dinner in comfortable silence, during our meal, he spoke up.

"Tristen." So I looked up at him, signaling him that he has my undivided attention. "You may know that I dated Alex." I nodded, and saw where this was going. "And that I broke her heart. I didn`t even mean to. I just want to let you know that I know I may not be perfect." I just had to chuckle at that, but he didn`t seem to notice. Him. MADISON ALAMIA. Not perfect? In what world? He continued "But I will try my best to be the perfect boyfriend for you. I want to be the boyfriend that I never was to Alex. I want you to know that you are the gravity of my universe. I want to be the one to help you fly." Now I laughed at that.

"Are you seriously quoting On My Mind by: Cody Simpson?"

He cheekily smiled "Mayybeeee."

I smiled back at him. He was just too cute

"Tristen, I just want you to know that I will try my best not to hurt you. I can`t promise you that I won`t, because I`ve made that mistake once, and it ended horrible."

I understand him, and where he`s coming from.

After that we ate the rest of our meal in silence.

When we were done, we sat on the ground, and I rested my head on the crook of his neck while he wrap his arms around me protectively, and listened to him sing "On My Mind" by: Cody Simpson.

~HANNAH, LILY, MARIA, HELENE, and TRISTEN`S P.O.V~  
>This is the life. This moment is a moment I`ll never forget. Our boyfriend`s arms around us, and us comfortable with them.<br>This is the perfect moment with the perfect boy at the perfect place, at the perfect time.


	19. Chapter 19

-SATURDAY (The dates)-

The girls are over at Alex`s house and they`re preparing for the date. They`re really nervous.

The girls keep having doubts about their dates. Alex kept reassuring them that`s it`s going to be alright.

Hannah was wearing an ICONic blue top that says "LOVE" across it, white skinny jean, with black converse. Her hair was in it`s natural curls, and left some of her bangs in her face, they straightened her bangs to make it look pretty, and clipped it back.

Helene was wearing a pair of ripped jeans; she wore a black tank top, with an Aeropostale sweater over it. She was wearing black Jordan's. Her hair was straight, with curls in the bottom of her hair; they clipped a purple extension on her hair, and held it back by a clip.

Lily was wearing a pair black jeans and it was ripped. And she was wearing a Justin Bieber shirt, with purple converse. Her hair was in it`s natural straight hair form, they also put a maroon colored extension on her hair, so it will blend in to her hair color.

Tristen was wearing a red and black button down shirt, with jeans, and red Nike`s. Her hair is in perfect curls. Alex colored the tips of her hair red, Madison`s favorite color, with a marker, and blow dried to just to make sure it will stay like that for a few hours. (My friends did that and it actually works.! I`m not sure about the blow dry thing)

Maria is wearing a purple crop top that says "Peace" on it, she`s also wearing white booty shorts, with a pair of black and purple Vlados. Her hair has been moosed (?) and gelled to be kept in place. They also straightened her bangs to make it look pretty, but just left in her face.

All of them wore minimum make up. Just some foundation, a thin line of eye liner, mascara, some lip gloss, and blush. That`s the only make up the girls wear.

Alex was going with them; Nicholas was driving the girls to their destinations. He was their chauffer for the night, and he was taking Alex and Chris with him since they were the one who knew where the boyz were. Nicholas knew what the boyz were planning of course, and he was against it, yet not against it at the same time.

Alex texted all of the boyz that they were getting ready to leave.

First they dropped off Hannah at the park where Josh and Nick (R.) were waiting for her, they looked like butlers.

Then they dropped off Lily at another park, where Julian and Tristan were waiting for her to arrive, so they can take her to the place where Nicholicious set up their date.

(A/N: There`s WAAAYYYYY too many Nick`s on this story, so this is how you guys can tell them apart. Nick Jonas=Nicholas Nick Mara=Nicholicious and Nick Rubiano=Nick. If it`s just one Nick at the moment, I`m just gonna put the name "Nick" and their last name initials in parentheses, so you guys can know which one I`m talking about at that moment okay=)?)

Next they dropped off Maria at the beach where John and Joey were patiently waiting for her to arrive.

After Maria, they dropped off Helene at a place that looked like the base of a hill where Tony was inside of a golf cart waiting for her. Meanwhile, Thomas was at the top of the hill, ready to bring her to Louis.

Lastly, they dropped off Tristen at a cliff, where Jason and Jared were waiting for her so they can escort her to Madison.

~HANNAH`S P.O.V~  
>When they dropped me off here at the park, I see Josh and Nick, they looked like butlers, but they also look so adorable.<p>

They lead me through the park, until I find…

Mikey in the middle of a meadow, there`s a picnic table and it`s covered with a picnic blanket. There`s a candle in the middle of the table.

As I walk closer, I notice that there`s rose petals on the floor, and they form some kind of a walk way. It`s really romantic.

Mikey was standing by the table with his hands on his pockets, and shoulders up high, and was just looking at me.

As I get to the table I notice that beside it, there`s more rose petals, and it forms a heart. It was really sweet. I`ve never seen Mikey as the romantic type, so I was surprised.

I look up to say thanks to Mikey, and that`s when I notice that there`s no food on the table.

Then I look back and see Josh and Nick bring in a cart, filled with our food.

They set it on our table and we started eating.

We shared laughs and had an amazing time just being with each other.

~LILY`S P.O.V~  
>When they dropped me off at the park, I was confused. I couldn`t see Nick anywhere.<p>

Then Julian and Tristan led me though a forest, to come face-to-face with a beautiful lake scenario.

The sunset was gleaming off of the lake waters, and the horizon itself just made me completely breathless.

Then I realize that there`s a picnic blanket by the water and it has Nick sitting on it.

Nick got up to meet me and took my hand and led me towards the blanket.

We sat down on it, and Julian and Tristan gave us our food and drinks.

Nick and I didn`t talk at all, except for occasional times, we were just, well mostly me, looking at the beautiful sunset laid out in front of us.

When we finished eating we just lay on the blankets and watched the rest of the sunset.

While I put my head on his neck, while wraps his arms around me.

~MARIA`S P.O.V~  
>After they dropped me off at the beach, I found John and Joey fighting over me, stupid Alex, why did she have to make me wear booty shorts. Anyway, I just let my arms loop through both of theirs and let them take me to wherever Vinny has set up our date.<p>

After 5 minutes of walking, I started getting tired, and was about to complain, when I saw the most beautiful sight in front of me.

There were green roses lined up to make some kind of an aisle. I was kind of like getting married, walking down the aisle, and Vinny waiting at the end of the aisle.  
>John and Joey disappeared to who knows where.<p>

While Vinny led me to the white oval shaped table, there Vinny pulled out a chair for Maria to sit on.

After she sat on it, he pulled out a chair for himself, and sat down on it.  
>John and Joey came back with their food.<p>

And the rest of the time they were talking and laughing and just having fun.

Then they decided they want to take a walk on the beach, so they left the rest of the stuff there so John and Joey could clean it up. They were their butlers for the night after all.

Then we stopped and sat on the sand, and watch the sunset, as he wrapped his arms around me from behind and I lean into him.

~HELENE's P.O.V~  
>When I saw Tony, I walked over to him, and just hopped on the golf cart.<p>

As we went up the hill, I spotted Thomas waiting there for me. So after Tony dropped me off, I went over to Thomas and let him lead me to where Louis was.

I found Louis at the top of the hill looking at the horizon.

I walked up behind him, and I guess he notices me there since he started talking "It`s beautiful, isn`t it?" He patted the space next to him, and I sat down on the blanket covered grass.

I started to look towards the horizon also, and was mesmerized by it`s beauty.

After what seems like an eternity, but in truth was only 5 minutes, we got up and started eating what they prepared for us.

We had an amazing time.

Louis kept on complimenting me, and I just kept on blushing throughout the entire night.

After our dinner, we went back to where the blanket was placed, and we sat down on it.

We just watched the sunset, until it disappeared from our view.

Louis wraps his arms around my waist around me and I lay my head on his shoulder

~TRISTEN`S P.O.V~  
>After they dropped me off here at the cliff, I was really confused. Why would they drop me off at a cliff? Then I spotted Jason and they led me up the hill to where a romantic dinner was placed on. There was romantic music in the background and Madison was there looking perfect, as always. He went up to me and took my hand and led me towards the table.<p>

We ate our dinner in comfortable silence, during our meal, he spoke up.

"Tristen." So I looked up at him, signaling him that he has my undivided attention. "You may know that I dated Alex." I nodded, and saw where this was going. "And that I broke her heart. I didn`t even mean to. I just want to let you know that I know I may not be perfect." I just had to chuckle at that, but he didn`t seem to notice. Him. MADISON ALAMIA. Not perfect? In what world? He continued "But I will try my best to be the perfect boyfriend for you. I want to be the boyfriend that I never was to Alex. I want you to know that you are the gravity of my universe. I want to be the one to help you fly." Now I laughed at that.

"Are you seriously quoting On My Mind by: Cody Simpson?"

He cheekily smiled "Mayybeeee."

I smiled back at him. He was just too cute

"Tristen, I just want you to know that I will try my best not to hurt you. I can`t promise you that I won`t, because I`ve made that mistake once, and it ended horrible."

I understand him, and where he`s coming from.

After that we ate the rest of our meal in silence.

When we were done, we sat on the ground, and I rested my head on the crook of his neck while he wrap his arms around me protectively, and listened to him sing "On My Mind" by: Cody Simpson.

~HANNAH, LILY, MARIA, HELENE, and TRISTEN`S P.O.V~  
>This is the life. This moment is a moment I`ll never forget. Our boyfriend`s arms around us, and us comfortable with them.<br>This is the perfect moment with the perfect boy at the perfect place, at the perfect time.


	20. Chapter 20

After the girls came back from their dates, Nicholas picked them up and drove them back to Alex`s house, for their sleepover.

They all shared their stories about their dates, and just spent most of their time fangirling most of the time.

Alex just listened patiently to them. And then they asked her what she and Chris did while they were on their dates.

That`s when Alex blushed. She hasn`t blushed because of a guy in so long. This felt new to her.

Alex told them the story.

"Well after we dropped you guys off, Nick, my brother, dropped us off at Six Flags, in Jackson. (A/N: I don`t know how far Jackson is from Englishtown, so in my story I`ll just pretend it`s close) We went on so many rides there, but the one that I loved the most was Kingda. (Does that seem familiar to you guys? ;) NoBonez Fun Fact Zone) let me tell you guys I was screaming my ass off during that ride. Chris was just laughing at me. And I just rolled my eyes at him…"  
>The girls listened to Alex rant about her and Chris`s time being together at the amusement park.<p>

They smiled, because they know that Alex finally started opening her heart to someone else, she`s not stuck in the past anymore. And they`re happy that she`s not sad anymore, she`s not stuck over Madison. She finally is starting to be happy.

-MONDAY, 1ST PERIOD-

Maria was sitting between Vinny`s legs and is cuddled up to him, they were listening to music on Vinny`s phone.

Hannah was putting her head on Mikey`s shoulders, just talking.

Helene was with Louis, Nick and Lily. Helene and Lily were watching Nick and  
>Louis have their Nouis moment. It was too cute. Nick was trying to pinch Louis` cheeks, and was also messing with Louis ears. (LOL)<p>

While Tristen and Madison were with Chris and Alex, they were just talking about everything.

While the rest of the boyz were dancing with the rest of the class, the class treated them like normal people, they acted as if they weren`t the youngest dance crew to ever be on ABDC, or how they were second place, or when they are gonna be on Shake It Up soon.

Then Andy came up to the front of the class, and everyone stopped what they`re doing and payed attention to her.

"Guys, we have a new student. And her name is Leila. She`s from—"(Leila is LeGoUnicorns =) )

After that Alex and Madison`s minds just blacked out.

Madison and Alex asked in horror "LEILA?!"

Alex continued "As in, LEILA GOMEZ?!"

Andy nodded. "Yes, Alex. Leila Gomez." Andy said slowly. "Wait. How do you two know her?"

Alex shook her head, fuming "Because that`s the bitch that tried to break me and Madison apart. And guess what? She succeeded."

Then Leila came inside the room, and smirked at Alex and Madison. "Aww. I`m glad you guys still remember me."

Alex rolled her eyes at her. So did Madison.  
>Leila started walking towards Madison, but Alex got to him first.<p>

Alex told Andy "We need to get something from our lockers." And before Andy could say anything, Madison already grabbed a hall pass, and followed Alex to the lockers


	21. Chapter 21

Alex and Madison went outside to the little garden the school has.

Alex sat down and put her head in her hands, while Madison leaned against the pole and leaned his head into it.

"Lex, what are we gonna do?" Madison asked her, sounding desperate. "I seriously don`t want to lose Tristen. She`s one of the best things that has happened to me."

Upon hearing Madison say that to her about her best friend made her smile a bit. "You seriously do love her, don`t you?"

Madison nodded without hesitation, "Yeah, I do."

Alex nodded. "Then we need to come up with a plan to keep Leila from knowing that Tristen is your girlfriend."

So Madison and Alex started thinking of ways to keep Leila from knowing about Tristen.

Then Alex had an idea. "I have an idea. But I don`t know if you`re gonna like it or not."

Madison ears perked up. "What is it?!" He was eager to know what Alex had in mind to keep him and his girlfriend together.

"Okay, so you know how Leila wants to break us up right?"  
>Madison nodded, he doesn`t know where they`re going with this.<p>

"Well, I don`t think she knows that you`re dating Tristen."

Madison was listening, still doesn't know where Alex was going with this.

"How about WE date in front of Leila, and you and Tristen can do your boyfriend-girlfriend thing when she`s not around."

Madison understood now. "I don`t know Lex. I don`t want to be broken up with Tristen, by Leila again. It was bad enough I had to break up with you because of her, I don`t want to do it again. It hurt me the first time, I think it`s seriously gonna kill me this time."

"So what are we gonna do about her?"

Madison took a deep breath. "I think that we`re gonna go with your plan."

Alex nodded. They turned to go back to the school, but Alex called Madison that  
>made his stop in his tracks.<p>

"Madison."

He turned around to face her. "Yeah, what`s up?"

"Can you promise me one thing?" Alex`s eyes started getting watery.

Madison walked up to her and held her arms "Sure Lex, anything."

"Pr-promise me, when I start falling for you again, we`re gonna stop this, even if Leila still doesn`t know you and Tristen are going out. Please, promise me that we`re gonna stop it, when I start falling for you again. I just started getting myself over you; I want to forget that you broke my heart. So do you think you can promise me that?" Alex looked up at Madison`s caramel eyes.

Madison looked down at her blue eyes "I, Madison Alamia, promise to you, Hannah Alexandra Jonas, that if you ever start falling for me again, we`re gonna stop this. But Lex, you have to tell me first."

Alex nodded. `This was it. We`re gonna have to act like a couple again. I hope no one gets hurt after this.' Alex thought

Oh, but she was wrong. Someone was gonna get hurt, she just doesn`t know it yet. It may be Alex, or Madison, may be Tristen, or even Chris. But someone WAS gonna get hurt, and the hardest part is that they won`t know what`s coming their way.

Alex and Madison went back to class, holding hands.

Alex and Madison sat in between Chris and Tristen. So Alex was next to Chris and Madison was next to Tristen.

Tristen whispered to Madison "What`s going on? Who is she?"

Madison whispered back "We`ll tell you in lunch. But for now, just play along."

Andy told everyone that for the remaining of the class they can just talk since there was only 5 minutes left.

All the boyz and the girls went up to Madison and Alex. "What`s going on?"

Alex then saw Leila coming up to them, and she whispered to them "just play along, and don`t talk as much as you can okay?" She didn`t even wait for their answer she just turned around and saw Leila coming closer and closer to them.  
>Leila finally came up to them "Well hello there Madison." As she was saying his name she ran her fingers along his abs.<p>

Tristen got mad, and was about to attack her but Alex looked at her saying "Just hold you anger." So Tristen cooled down a bit.

Then Leila looked at Alex, up and down in disgust. "Alex." Then she turned back to Madison "Mad, baby, I don`t know what you see in her." She looked at Alex. "She`s got nothing, well nothing compared to mine."

Alex stepped in "Well, I don`t care about that, those things are pointless. If you seriously want to have Madison as your boyfriend, try to be a little, oh I don`t know, NICER. And he`s not the type of guy that would date a girl because she has big boobs, and a huge round ass. He cares about their personality. I guess that`s why I`M his girlfriend NOT you"

Leila laughed "Me" She said between breaths "Nice?" She laughed even more.  
>Alex and Madison rolled their eyes at her, and they just walked out with everyone else getting ready to go to 2nd period.<p>

Tristen was confused. Alex? Madison`s girlfriend? WHAT IS GOING ON?!  
>Guess she`ll find out when they get to lunch<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

TRISTEN`S P.O.V

From 2nd till lunch, I was still thinking about what Alex said "I guess that`s why I`M his girlfriend NOT you." What? Is Alex dating Madison behind my back? No. She wouldn`t do that, she`s one of my best friends, and she would never do that to me. Right? Well, I guess I`ll just have to find out in lunch.

Madison and Alex thought it would be great for all of us to go eat outside in the bleachers, just like old times.

So now we`re at the bleachers and were all watching MY BOYFRIEND and Alex sit next to each other. Madison`s not sitting with me, and Alex is not sitting with Chris. Which is kind of weird, since Mad and I always sit next to each other, and Alex wither sits next to Chris, Vinny or any of the other boyz, but never with

Madison, alone. And it makes us think that something`s up.

Joey decides to break the awkwardness, I owe him for that.

NO ONE`S P.O.V

Joey starts talking "SOOOO….You said you guys were gonna tell us something, during lunch. And it`s lunch." He was giving them hints.

Alex and Madison were too busy thinking about their plan to not let Leila know about him and Tristen dating so him and Alex were fake dating.

Little did they know that the rest of the crew and girls were looking at them in annoyance.

Then Vinny told everyone "Okay, we yell out Madlex on the count of three."

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"MADLEX.!"

Madison and Alex were caught by surprise when the yelled out their couple name.  
>Alex was the first to speak "Woah, okay no need to yell. What`s up?"<p>

Maria rolled her eyes "We`ve been calling your name for the past 5 minutes already."

Alex sighed "Sorry, I was just thinking of something"

The crew became curious "What is it?"

Helene added "Oh, and if you`re gonna tell a story, make sure you start from the beginning, kay?"

Madison and Alex looked at each other and nodded "Okay."

Alex started "You guys know how we said that Leila tried breaking up Madison and I?"

The crew nodded. So Madison continued "Okay, well she`s still wanting to ruin our relationship."

Hannah interrupted "Wait, but you and Alex aren`t dating anymore."

Alex started saying "Weelllllllllll…."

That`s when Tristen started thinking `Maybe I was right. They ARE dating!'

Vinny`s usually happy face started getting serious "Alex? Madison? What did you do?"

Madison was the one who spoke "Okay, it`s what you guys think Alex and I aren`t dating."

Everyone gave a huge sigh of relief

"But…" Madison continued "We are fake dating in front of Leila."

Both Alex and Madison closed their eyes and getting ready for what is supposed to be the crew blowing up on them and telling them how stupid and irresponsible for them to do that.

But the heard nothing, so the slowly opened their eyes, and saw that the girls had their hands on their hips and the boyz had their arms folded on their chests.

The boys asked Madison so they can speak to him, alone.

And the girls asked Alex to do the same thing.

The boyz went one direction, and the girls went the other direction.


	23. Chapter 23

~WITH THE BOYZ~  
>The boyz went to one side of the bleachers, of course with their food, and they sat down on it. But Madison was still standing up.<p>

They put their head in their hands.

Vinny sighed in annoyance. And he looked up at Madison "Madison, are you fucking kidding me?! I THOUGHT WE ALREADY MADE A PLAN TO STEER ALEX`S HEART TOWARDS CHRIS. NOT YOURS!"

Madison answered him "I know Vinny. But I have to do this. I have to do this for Tristen and our relationship. Alex made me promise her that if she starts falling for me again then she has to tell me and we`re gonna stop all of this. Vinny, Chris, Louis, Julian, Josh, Jason, Jared, Tristan, boyz I promise you guys that I`m gonna stop all of this when Alex wants me to, or when Leila is not on our case anymore. So please bear with me here? This was Alex`s decision, she really thinks that this will save mine and Tristen`s relationship."

Vinny looked at the boys.

Jason shook his head "See Vinny, this is what we were afraid of. Alex is gonna fall for Madison again and it`s gonna be like their first break up all over again."

Madison went up to Jason, Louis, Julian, Josh, Tristan, Jared guys I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, that I will NOT force Alex to continue this if she starts feeling something for me again. Okay? I promise you."

Josh spoke up "You better keep your promise Madison; prove yourself that you never meant to hurt Alex. Prove it to us."

~WITH THE GIRLS~  
>Mean while with the girls they sat Alex down on the bleachers while they were pacing in circles around Alex.<p>

And Alex was getting creeped out by it. "WILL YOU GUYS STOP THAT?! It`s so annoying."

The girls stop and sit next to Alex on the bleachers.

Tristen spoke first "Lex, how-how could you do this to me?"

Alex looked at her "Tristen, what are you talking about?"

"I`m talking about, how could you do this to me? YOUR OWN BEST FRIEND"

"Tristen, I`m not doing this be because I want Madison for myself. No, I`m doing this because I know how much Madison loves you and he doesn`t want Leila to come between you two. I know how it feels like to be broken up by a heartless bitch (no offence Leila, this is just in the story) and it hurts, it really hurts Tristen. Madison doesn`t want you to get hurt, he loves you too much for that. He doesn`t want you to try and be the perfect girlfriend when you two are around Leila, he just wants you to be yourself. That`s why I`M doing it. Because I know what she`s capable of, and I will do everything I can to keep you and Madison together."

Lily stepped in our conversation "But Lex, what will happen if you start falling for Madison again?"

Alex turned to look at her "Don`t worry Lils, I made Madison promise that if I do start falling for him again then we`re gonna stop all of this, and he`s on his own. And he made me promise that I will tell him if I start falling for him again so we can think of a plan for him to do this without my help. But for now, I will do this, and Tristen I hope you`ll let me."

Tristen listened to her and thought about it for a while "Sure, but just promise met that you WILL tell him that you`re starting to like him again so you guys can stop okay?"

Alex nodded.

"And you have to tell me if you`re going anywhere with him. Like on 'dates' or something." Tristen put emphasis on "dates" so Alex will understand

"Don`t worry, I`ll keep you posted on everything we`re gonna do. And if you want you could even spy on us just to make sure."

Tristen put her arm around her friend "Lex, I`m not that obsessed of a girlfriend, I am gonna trust you. I`m gonna trust that you tell me everything that you`re doing with my boyfriend, just so I don`t stay at home worrying my ass off thinking that he`s gonna leave me for you. Not that there`s anything wrong with you."

"I get it."

"So you`ll allow me?"

"Yeah sure"

Then as if on cue the boyz went to where the girls were with their food.

And they sat next to the girls.

Madison sat next to Alex and looked at her then Tristen "Soo…?"

Tristen and Alex smiled at each other "Yeah."

Madison smiled happily and got up from beside Alex and went over to Tristen and hugged her from the side and whispered in her ear "I love you baby. Never forget that." Then he kissed her temple.

The girls were sitting next to their boyfriends, and the boyz had their arms protectively around their girlfriends.

Lily cuddled up to her boyfriend, Nick, and smiled at the sight. She looked up at Nick, and Nick looked down at her and they smiled at each other "I love you Lily" "I love you too Nick." Then they kissed.

Maria was with Vinny and when they saw the sight Maria automatically turned towards her heartthrob of a boyfriend and they kissed.

Louis and Helene were talking and Louis just says something out of the blue and caught her by surprise. "We`re gonna be like that one day, we`re gonna get married." Helene was really happy that Louis said that. She loves him so much. She doesn`t care if he`s younger than her. Love knows no age. And they kissed.

Hannah was in between Mikey`s legs and leaned against his chest. Mikey spoke up "Huh, it seems like everyone`s kissing sooo….." ;) Mikey kisses Hannah.

Alex was with Chris and the rest of the boyz. She felt awkward. All of her friends had someone to kiss, but she didn`t.  
>Chris saw the look of jealousy on her face, and he just pulled her towards him and kissed her. (AN: You guys don`t know that I am fangirling like mad just by writing that part)

Then they heard a clap of thunder and it started pouring.

The boyz, who didn`t have a girl to kiss, ran to the field and started running around in the rain. While the ones who were kissing pulled away and put their foreheads together, and stared at each others eyes.

Chris held Alex`s face in his hands. "Lex, be my girlfriend?"

Alex was caught by surprise but answered him anyway. "Yeah, I`d love to."


	24. Chapter 24

The crew went back to their classes.

The people who were in 9th grade had the same class next. Which was English, which was Mr. Gillard.  
>Mr. Gillard was a middle aged man that is obsessed with Shakespere, and plays.<p>

At the end of every semester, he organizes a play for every period. They would practice in the classroom but perform at the black box for the parents.

He usually holds auditions for the people to be in the play and the others who don't want to can just be extras in the play. But EVERY student has to participate.

If you don't then he'll fail you for that semester.  
>It was a HUGE deal.<p>

But this time he didn't hold any auditions. He was just gonna pick out random people to be in the play.

Mr, Gillard told everyone what the play was about and who is gonna be in it.  
>"Okay, guys you know how we always have a play at the end of every semester. So as you know that we always hold an audition. Well this time we're not. Hold your 'WHAT!'s groans, moans, or any type of noise or comments until the end. So this semesters play is gonna be High School Musical. The male leads are going to be Madison as Troy. Vinny as Chad. Nick as Ryan. And the rest of you guys can pick whomever you want to be from the 3rd movie. Now the girls. Alex as Gabriella. Maria would me Taylor. Lily would be Kelsey. Helene can be Martha. Tristen and Hannah can be the cheerleaders- "<p>

Mr. Gillard was about to say more names to be in the play, but then Leila came in. She saw Madison and Alex sitting next to each other and she felt her blood boil.

Then she turned to Mr. Gillard and fake smiled at him.

"Hi Sir."  
>He nodded at her direction, then told her to sit down.<p>

"We are talking about making a play about High School Musical. So since your a new girl. Do you know how to sing? " Leila nodded.

"Can you dance?" She nodded again.

He smiled brightly "GREAT! You can be Sharpay."

He turned towards the rest of the class. "The rest of you guys are extras."


	25. Chapter 25

After Mr. Gillard assigned the parts of the musical they`re gonna do, he took a deep breath and said "Okay. You guys can complain or say your comments, but you HAVE to raise your hand and not just yell it out. Okay, now tell me" After he said that the entire class literally raised their hands.

He picked Michelle, leader of the Mean Girls (I think that was the name of the popular people. If it isn`t then I`ll just change it to that) first.

This was her complain. She stood up and faced him with her hands on her hips and was chewing gum noticeably. "Mr. Gillard, sir. I know you have amazing taste in picking people for the plays. But why…" She looked at the cast of the play "…them? I mean, I`m an AMAZING actress. You told me yourself, and my acting teacher. My voice teacher said that I was going to a whole NEW level of singing. My dance teacher also told me that I was going to a whole new level of dance."

The mean girls agreed with her.

Mr. Gillard thought about it. "Okay. How about this, after school, you girls" He pointed at the mean girls "and you girls" He pointed at the girls who were supposed to be the cast "are going to sing, dance and act or just recite a quote for me. But, I have to feel the emotion in the quote or poem you`re reading. We need to see who is going to be the main lead in the play. And as for the rest of the class you guys have to be there also. I want to know who you guys think would be perfect for the roles. We all meet at the black box."

He went through everyone`s complaints, and answered all of them.

When he got to Alex, she asked "Can we dance as a group?"

He nodded. "Oh and speaking of groups, you have to sing a song as a group also."

The class ended. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

~AFTER SCHOOL. AT THE BLACK BOX~

The girls who were auditioning were backstage getting ready. The have to sing, or sing with an instrument. They also have to choreograph a dance, and have to do a monologue that they got from a movie or book they know or just make up one on the spot. Or just recite a poem from a book, or a movie.

Mr. Gillard called out the first to perform. "Michelle, you get to perform first up first."

Michelle went to the stage and cleared her throat.

"I am going to be reciting doing a poem that I got from the internet." She cleared her throat and began

_"Love is always mysterious._  
><em>You don`t know what or when it will happen.<em>  
><em>But it always happened when you least expect it<em>  
><em>and with the person you least expected."<em>

Michelle smiled. "I`m going to sing a song called **'Tear Drops on my guitar' By: Taylor Swift.** "

She started singing. It was waaaay out of tune.

_"Drew looks at me I fake a smile so he won`t see._  
><em>What I want what I need <em>  
><em>And everything that we should be. I bet she`s beautiful.<em>  
><em>that girl he talks about and she`s got everything that I have to live without.<em>  
><em>Drew looks at me—"<em>

Mr. Gillard raised his hand and looked at her "Next please. Can you dance?"

Michelle nodded and started dancing to what seems like a baby dance. She did the sprinkler, and the dance where you put one hand behind your head, and the other holding your leg up, and you thrust. (Am I the only one that thinks that sounds wrong? LOL)

Mr. Gillard had enough of her horrible dancing, so he raised his hand for the second time, and fake smiled at her. "We`ll tell you who got the part later. Sit down please."

The rest of the Mean girls were like that. They had an amazing poem, but when it came to the singing and dancing part, they were horrible.

Mr. Gillard called up the next person to perform "Leila Gomez, you are up next."

Leila went on stage and recited a poem from the book/movie "A Walk to Remember"  
><em>"Love is always patient and kind.<em>  
><em>It is never jealous.<em>  
><em>Love us never boastful or conceited.<em>  
><em>It is never rude or selfish.<em>  
><em>It does not take offence, and it`s not resentful.<em>  
><em>Love takes no pleasure in other people`s sins.<em>  
><em>But delights in the truth,<em>  
><em>It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope,<em>  
><em>and to endure whatever comes."<em>

"Um, Mr. Gillard, is it okay, if I only sing the chorus?"  
>"Yeah, go ahead."<p>

Leila cleared her throat and sang the chorus of the song** "Wouldn`t change a thing" By: Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato.**  
><em>"Like fire and rain (like fire and rain) <em>  
><em>you can drive me insane (you can drive me insane), <em>  
><em>but I can`t stay mad at you for anything<em>  
><em>We`re Venus and Mars, (we`re Venus and Mars),<em>  
><em>We`re like different (like different stars)<em>  
><em>But you're the harmony to every song I sing,<em>  
><em>And I wouldn`t change a thing"<em>

Mr. Gillard smiled at her, then looked at his paper. "Okay, Alex. You are up next."

(A/N: Guys, this part of the story is just poetry and singing. So I recommend you to listen to the song while reading this part of the story. These are some of my all-time favorite songs, and books.)

Alex went on the stage and smiled at her classmates. She motioned for the girls to come onstage with her, and then the girls came out and they danced to the boyz "Kanye West Challenge" from ABDC.

The boyz were shocked that the girls knew the dance moves, and they did it perfectly. Better than they ever did.

After the dance, the girls went offstage and Alex was left alone on the stage. "I am going to be reading an excerpt from my most favorite book/movie of all time** 'The Notebook' By Nicholas Sparks**". She read the excerpt. But unlike the Mean Girls, she said it with the emotion that Noah was feeling the moment he was writing that letter to Allie.

_" The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected._  
><em>Maybe they are always have been and will be.<em>  
><em>Maybe we`ve lived a thousand lives before this one, and in each of them we`ve found each other.<em>  
><em>And maybe each time, we`ve been forced apart for the same reasons. <em>  
><em>That means that this goodbye is both a goodbye for the past ten thousand years and a prelude to what will come. <em>  
><em>When I look at you, I see your beauty and grace and know they have grown stronger with every life you have lived.<em>  
><em>And I know I have spent every life before this one searching for you.<em>  
><em>Not someone like you, but you, for your soul, and mine must always come together.<em>  
><em>And then, for a reason neither of us understands, we`ve been forced to say good-bye.<em>  
><em>I would love to tell you that everything will work out for us, and I promise to do all I can to make sure it does. <em>  
><em>But if we never meet again and this is truly goodbye, I know we will see each other again in another life. <em>  
><em>We will find each other again, and maybe the stars will have changed, and we will not only love each other in that time, but for all the times we`ve had before."<em>

Most of the girls had tears in their eyes. That`s the reason why Alex picked that part of the book. It was something that made her cry. It was true what Noah wrote to Allie, true love never dies; it made her feel like Mr. Right is out there. And she wished it was Chris. Ever since he was her boyfriend, she`s had an amazing time with him. He was so sweet, so charming. He may not be Madison, but he made her feel special, more special than Madison ever made her feel.

"I am going to sing a song called** 'Goodbye' by: Miley Cyrus.**"

She was about to start when she heard the Mean Girls snickering at her in the crowd. She paused, and looked at them.

Michelle looked back at her, and smirked at her "What are you still doing there Jonas? Are you going to sing with that horrible voice of yours, or what? Just because you`re brothers are talented singers, that doesn`t mean that you can actually sing yourself."

Alex smirked back at her "We`ll see about that." She grabbed her, well Nick`s, guitar from backstage and sat on the stool in the middle of the stage and started singing.

_" I can honestly say, you`ve been on my mind since I woke up today (up today)._  
><em>I look at your photograph all the time. <em>  
><em>These memories come back to life. <em>  
><em>And I don`t mind."<em>

Alex closed her eyes, and let the music move her. She continued.

_" I remember when we kissed._  
><em>I still feel it on my lips. <em>  
><em>The time that you danced with me<em>  
><em>with no music playing<em>  
><em>I remember those simple things.<em>  
><em>I remember till I cry.<em>  
><em>But the one thing I wish I`d forget.<em>  
><em>A memory I wanna forget.<em>  
><em>Is Goodbye…<em>  
><em>I woke up this morning and played our song. <em>  
><em>And I know my tears would sing along.<em>  
><em>I picked up the phone, and then put it down.<em>  
><em>`Cause I know I'm wasting my time.<em>  
><em>And I don`t mind…"<em>

Alex opened her eyes, and felt her tears threatening to fall, so she closed them again.

_" I remember when we kissed._  
><em>I still feel it on my lips. <em>  
><em>The time that you danced with me <em>  
><em>with no music playing<em>  
><em>I remember those simple things<em>  
><em>I remember till I cry.<em>  
><em>But the one thing I wish I`d forget.<em>  
><em>A memory I wanna forget…."<em>

She now opened them and tears filled her crystal blue eyes. (I don`t know if Alex`s eyes are blue in this story, but I`ll make it blue)

_" Suddenly my cell phone`s blowing up, with your ringtone._  
><em>I hesitate but answer it anyway.<em>  
><em>You sound so alone.<em>  
><em>And I`m surprised to hear you say<em>  
><em>Remember when we kissed. <em>  
><em>You still feel it on your lips.<em>  
><em>The time that you danced with me<em>  
><em>with no music playing<em>  
><em>you remember those simple things.<em>  
><em>We talked till we cried.<em>  
><em>You said that your biggest regret was the one thing you wished I'd forget<em>  
><em>is saying goodbye, saying goodbye, Ohhh, goodbye."<em>

After the song finished she saw the Mean Girls mouths wide open, so she smirked at them and got up from her stool and walked off the stage

Maria was up next. She recited a poem that she got from the book** "Miles to Go" By: Miley Cyrus**

_"Beauty is the enemy._  
><em>We try to conquer not feeling beautiful all our lives.<em>  
><em>It`s a battle that can`t be won.<em>  
><em>There`s no definition of beauty.<em>  
><em>The only way to achieve beauty is to feel it inside.<em>  
><em>Without breaking it down into individual physical attributes"<em>

She sang her favorite song** "Beautiful You."** By: her boyfriend`s sister, the amazing **Alessandra Castronovo**. She then grabbed a guitar and sat on the stool in front of the mic and started singing  
><em>" Trying just to deal with the space you`re in.<em>  
><em>Somewhere between, dark and Light it seems.<em>  
><em>You wanna fly again.<em>  
><em>But your wings feel broken.<em>  
><em>Every day you ask 'Why? ...Why? ...Why?'<em>  
><em>Why do I feel like the sun wants to set?<em>  
><em>Why do I feel like there`s nothing left?"<em>

Maria saw Vinny looking at her, she smiled at him. She always gets emotional in this song. She knew that Al wrote this song for Vinny. She wrote it because she knew that he was getting bullied every day, and he would always come home crying, and she couldn`t do anything about it. Maria knew that the other boyz are getting bullied also. Not all of them, but some. She has gotten so close to them, and it kills her and the other girls knowing that the boyz are getting bullied, the all became like a family, ever since the girls started dating some of the boyz.

_" How are you gonna get somewhere._  
><em>If you feel like nowhere.<em>  
><em>How are you gonna stand up now.<em>  
><em>If you feel you`re world`s falling down.<em>  
><em>How are you gonna let love in<em>  
><em>If you don`t know where it is.<em>  
><em>It all starts with you, Beautiful You.<em>  
><em>Beautiful You."<em>

She sang the next verse with her eyes locked on Vinny and Alex sitting next to each other, and smiled at their unbreakable friendship. The friendship they had is truly rare. They knew each other for so long, and get separated for a few years, and they find each other again, and they act like they were never apart. They act the same around each other, at least that`s what the other boyz said, they`re still goofing around each other, and being protective.

_"Trying just to find, a friend for life _  
><em>The one who makes you laugh, when you wanna cry.<em>  
><em>So don`t. (Don`t, don`t.) Be afraid.<em>  
><em>After the storm they`ll be brighter days.<em>  
><em>How are you gonna get somewhere<em>  
><em>If you feel like you`re nowhere.<em>  
><em>How are you gonna stand up now.<em>  
><em>If you feel your world`s falling down.<em>  
><em>How are you gonna let Love in?<em>  
><em>if you don`t know where it is.<em>  
><em>It all starts with you. Beautiful You."<em>

She got up for this part. This part was her most favorite.

_"You can run from you._  
><em>You can hide from you.<em>  
><em>One day, you gotta be you.<em>  
><em>You can lie to you.<em>  
><em>You can take from you.<em>  
><em>Shame on you.<em>  
><em>Gotta be you.<em>  
><em>Stand up, it`s you.<em>  
><em>Everything I`ll ever do.<em>  
><em>You`re beautiful!<em>  
><em>How are you gonna get somewhere.<em>  
><em>If you feel like you`re nowhere.<em>  
><em>How are you gonna stand up now.<em>  
><em>If you feel your world`s falling down.<em>  
><em>How are you gonna let Love in?<em>  
><em>if you don`t know where it is.<em>  
><em>It all starts with you. Beautiful You."<em>

Then Helene went up after her. "I am going to do an excerpt from my favorite book **'Dear John' By: Nicholas Sparks.**"

_" Her knuckles stood out white against her arms. 'Can I write to you?'_  
><em>I forced myself to not look away, wishing again that the cards had fallen differently for us. 'I`m not so sure that`s a good idea.' <em>  
><em>'I don`t understand'<em>  
><em>'Yes you do' I said 'You`re married to Tim, not me.' <em>  
><em>I let that sink in while gathering my strength for what I wanted to say next. 'He`s a good man Savannah. A better man than me, that`s for sure, and I`m glad you married him. As much as I love you, I`m not willing to break up a marriage for it. And deep down, I don`t think you are, either. Even if you love me, you love him too. It took me a little while to realize that, but I'm sure of it.<em> "

She then sang her favorite song** "When You look me in the eyes" By: Jonas Brothers**

_"The heart is always searching._  
><em>Can you ever find a home?<em>  
><em>I`ve been looking for that someone I never make it on my own.<em>  
><em>Dreams can take the place of loving you.<em>  
><em>There`s gotta be a million reasons why it`s true.<em>  
><em>When you look me in the eyes, <em>  
><em>and tell me that you love me.<em>  
><em>Everything is alright.<em>  
><em>When you`re right here by my side<em>  
><em>When you look e in the eyes<em>  
><em>I catch a glimpse of heaven.<em>  
><em>I find my paradise,<em>  
><em>When you look me in the eyes.<em>  
><em>How long will I be waiting to be with you again?<em>  
><em>Gonna tell you that I love you,<em>  
><em>In the best way that I can.<em>  
><em>I can`t take a day without you here.<em>  
><em>You`re the light that makes my darkness disappear.<em>  
><em>When you look me in the eyes, <em>  
><em>and tell me that you love me.<em>  
><em>Everything is alright.<em>  
><em>When you`re right here by my side<em>  
><em>When you look e in the eyes<em>  
><em>I catch a glimpse of heaven.<em>  
><em>I find my paradise,<em>  
><em>When you look me in the eyes.<em>  
><em>More and more I realize,<em>  
><em>I can reach my tomorrow<em>  
><em>I can hold my head up high.<em>  
><em>It`s all because you`re by my side.<em>  
><em>When you look me in the eyes, <em>  
><em>And tell me that you love me.<em>  
><em>Everything is alright.<em>  
><em>When you`re right here by my side<em>  
><em>When you look e in the eyes<em>  
><em>I catch a glimpse of heaven.<em>  
><em>I find my paradise<em>  
><em>When you look me in the eyes, <em>  
><em>And tell me that you love me.<em>  
><em>Everything is alright.<em>  
><em>When you`re right here by my side<em>  
><em>When you look e in the eyes<em>  
><em>I catch a glimpse of heaven.<em>  
><em>I find my paradise,<em>  
><em>When you look me in the eyes."<em>

Tristen then came next. "I am also going to do an excerpt from** 'Dear John.' By Nicholas Sparks**."

_"'You`re married to Tim, and your husband needs you. All of you. There`s no room for me, we both know there shouldn`t be.' _  
><em>As more tears started flowing down her face, I felt my own eyes fill up. I leaned in and kissed Savannah gently on the lips, then took her in my arms and held her tight.<em>  
><em>'I love you Savannah, and I always will,' I breathed. 'You`re the best thing that`s ever happened to me. You were my best friend and my lover, and I don`t regret a single moment of it. You made me feel alive again, and most of all you gave me my father. I`ll never forget you for that. You`re always going to be the very best part of me. I`m sorry it has to be this way, but I have to leave, and you have to see your husband.'<em>  
><em>As I spoke, I could feel her shaking with sobs, and I continued to hold her for a long time afterward. When we finally separated, I knew that it would be the last time I ever held her.<em>  
><em>I backed away, my eyes holding Savannah`s.<em>  
><em>'I love you, too, John' She said.<em>  
><em>'Good-bye' I raised my hand.<em>  
><em>And with that. She wiped her face and began walking towards the hospital."<em>

She sang **"Enchanted" by: Taylor Swift. **

She was looking at Madison most of the time, but made sure it wasn`t noticeable.  
>She didn`t mind that Alex and Madison were fake dating, it just bothered her that he might leave her for Alex.<br>Alex made sure that that won`t happened, but things can change, they could change, promises could be broken, and feelings can be changed.

_"There I was again tonight,_  
><em>Facing laughter, faking smiles.<em>  
><em>Same old tired, lonely place,<em>  
><em>Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes, and vacancy,<em>  
><em>Vanished when I saw your face.<em>  
><em>All I can say is It was enchanting to meet you.<em>  
><em>Your eyes whispered 'Have we met?'<em>  
><em>Across the room your silhouette, <em>  
><em>starts to make its way to me<em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts,<em>  
><em>Counter all your quick remarks,<em>  
><em>Like passing notes in secrecy,<em>  
><em>It was enchanting to meet you.<em>  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you.<em>  
><em>This night is sparking,<em>  
><em>don`t you let it go<em>  
><em>I`m wonderstruck,<em>  
><em>blushing all the way home.<em>  
><em>I`ll spend forever wondering if you knew.<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you.<em>  
><em>The lingering question kept me up.<em>  
><em>2 A.M, who do you love?<em>  
><em>I wonder till I`m wide awake.<em>  
><em>Now I`m pacing back and forth,<em>  
><em>Whishing you were at my door,<em>  
><em>I`d open up and you would say,<em>  
><em>'It was enchanting to meet you.'<em>  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you.<em>  
><em>This night is sparkling, don`t you let it go.<em>  
><em>I`m wonderstruck, <em>  
><em>blushing all the way home,<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever<em>  
><em>wondering if you knew,<em>  
><em>this night is flawless,<em>  
><em>Don`t you let it go,<em>  
><em>I`m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone.<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever,<em>  
><em>wondering if you knew,<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you.<em>  
><em>This is me praying that,<em>  
><em>This was the very first age,<em>  
><em>Not where the story line ends,<em>  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name,<em>  
><em>Until I see you again,<em>  
><em>These are words I held back,<em>  
><em>As I was leaving too soon,<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you.<em>  
><em>Please don`t be in love with someone else.<em>  
><em>Please don`t have somebody waiting on you.<em>  
><em>Please don`t be in love with someone else.<em>  
><em>Please don`t have somebody waiting on you.<em>  
><em>This night is sparkling, don`t you let it go.<em>  
><em>I`m wonderstruck, <em>  
><em>blushing all the way home,<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever<em>  
><em>wondering if you knew,<em>  
><em>this night is flawless,<em>  
><em>Don`t you let it go,<em>  
><em>I`m wonderstruck, dancing around all alone.<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever,<em>  
><em>wondering if you knew,<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you.<em>  
><em>Please don`t be in love with someone else.<em>  
><em>Please don`t have somebody waiting on you."<em>

Lily went up next. "I am going to read** "Shakespeare Sonnet 54"** (Oh this was a part of Beastly)

_"O! how much more doth beauty beauteous seem_  
><em>By that sweet ornament which truth doth give!<em>  
><em>The rose looks fair, but fairer we it deem<em>  
><em>For that sweet odour, which doth in it live.<em>  
><em>The cranker-blooms have full as deep dye<em>  
><em>As the perfumed tincture of roses.<em>  
><em>Hang on as such thorns, and play as wantonly<em>  
><em>When summer`s breath their masked buds disclose:<em>  
><em>But, for their virtue only is their show<em>  
><em>They live unwoo`d, and unrespected fade:<em>  
><em>Die to themselves, Sweet roses do not so;<em>  
><em>Of theirs sweet deaths are sweetest odours made;<em>  
><em>Ad so of you, beauteous and lovely youths,<em>  
><em>When that shall vade. My verse distills you youth."<em>

She sang **"Sparks Fly" By: Taylor Swift.**

_"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm,_  
><em>And I`m the house of cards.<em>  
><em>You`re kind of reckless, <em>  
><em>that you should send me running but.<em>  
><em>I kinda know that I won`t get far.<em>  
><em>And you stood there in front of me just,<em>  
><em>Close enough to touch.<em>  
><em>Close enough to hope you could see what I was thinking of."<em>

As she was singing this line, she locked eyes with her boyfriend, and smiled at him. It was like she was singing this song to him. She IS singing this song for him.

_" Drop everything now,_  
><em>meet me in the pouring rain.<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk.<em>  
><em>Take away the pain cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.<em>  
><em>Get me whenever those green eyes, baby,<em>  
><em>As the lights go down. <em>  
><em>Give me something that`ll haunt me when you`re not around.<em>  
><em>Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile." <em>

Nick smiled at her, with that perfect smile of his. And Lily almost melted at the sight of him smiling.

_"My mind, forgets to remind me,_  
><em>You`re a bad idea.<em>  
><em>you touch me once, and it`s really something.<em>  
><em>You find I`m better than you imagined I would be.<em>  
><em>I`m on my guard, <em>  
><em>For the rest of the world<em>  
><em>But with you,<em>  
><em>I know it`s no good.<em>  
><em>And I could wait patiently but,<em>  
><em>I really wish you could"<em>

Nick raised his eyebrows at her when she sang 'You touch me once and it`s really something' and Lily blushed.

_" Drop everything now,_  
><em>meet me in the pouring rain.<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk.<em>  
><em>Take away the pain cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.<em>  
><em>Get me whenever those green eyes, baby,<em>  
><em>As the lights go down. <em>  
><em>Give me something that`ll haunt me when you`re not around.<em>  
><em>Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile.<em>  
><em>I`ll run my fingers through your hair,<em>  
><em>and watch the lights go wild.<em>  
><em>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me.<em>  
><em>It`s just wrong enough to make it feel right.<em>  
><em>And lead me up the staircase,<em>  
><em>won`t you whisper soft, and slow,<em>  
><em>"I`m captivated by you baby, like a fireworks show.<em>  
><em>Drop everything now,<em>  
><em>meet me in the pouring rain.<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk.<em>  
><em>Take away the pain cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.<em>  
><em>Get me whenever those green eyes, baby,<em>  
><em>As the lights go down. <em>  
><em>Give me something that`ll haunt me when you`re not around.<em>  
><em>Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile."<em>

Hannah went up last. She read a heart-warming poem that she found on the internet

_"The heart is afraid of breaking that never learns to dance. _  
><em>It's the dream afraid of waking that never takes the chance.<em>  
><em>It`s the one who won`t be taken, that never seems to give.<em>  
><em>And the soul afraid of dying, that never learns to live"<em>

**She sang "Skyscraper" By: Demi Lovato**

_"Skies are crying._  
><em>I am watching.<em>  
><em>Catching tear drops in my hands.<em>  
><em>Only silence as its ending, like we never had a chance.<em>  
><em>Do you have to, make me feel like.<em>  
><em>There`s nothing left of me?<em>  
><em>You can take everything I have.<em>  
><em>You can break everything I am.<em>  
><em>Like I`m made of glass, like I'm made of paper.<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down. <em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper.<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper.<em>  
><em>As the smoke clears, I awaken.<em>  
><em>And untangle you from me.<em>  
><em>Would it make you feel better, to watch me while I bleed?<em>  
><em>All my windows are still broken, but I`m standing on my feet.<em>  
><em>You can take everything I have.<em>  
><em>You can break everything I am.<em>  
><em>Like I`m made of glass, like I'm made of paper.<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down. <em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground like a skyscraper.<em>  
><em>Like a skyscraper.<em>  
><em>Go run, run, run!<em>  
><em>I'm gonna stay right here.<em>  
><em>Watch you disappear (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Go run, run, run!<em>  
><em>Yeah, it`s a long way down.<em>  
><em>But I am closer to the clouds up here.<em>  
><em>You can take everything I have.<em>  
><em>You can break everything I am.<em>  
><em>Like I`m made of glass, like I'm made of paper.<em>  
><em>Go on and try to tear me down. <em>  
><em>I will be rising from the ground.<em>  
><em>Like A skyscraper.<em>  
><em>Like A skyscraper.<em>  
><em>Like A Skyscraper.<em>  
><em>Like A Skyscraper.<em>  
><em>Like A Skyscraper."<em>

All of girls went on stage, and smiled at each other, and each grabbed a mic and the intro for** "Hit the Lights" by: Selena Gomez** started playing.  
>They sang like the stage is theirs, and dance like they own the world.<p>

**Alex:**  
><em>"It`s the boy you never told 'I like you'<em>  
><em>It`s the girl you let get away.<em>  
><em>It`s the one you saw that day on the train.<em>  
><em>But you freaked out and walked away.<em>  
><em>It`s the plane you wanna catch to Vegas.<em>  
><em>Things you swear you`ll do before you die.<em>  
><em>It`s the city of love, that waits for you.<em>  
><em>But you`re too damn scared to fly."<em>

**Girls:  
><strong>_"Hit the lights!_  
><em>Let the music move you.<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight.<em>  
><em>Come Alive.<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you. <em>  
><em>Lose control tonight.<em>  
><em>Hit the lights!<em>  
><em>Let the music move you. <em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight.<em>  
><em>Come alive<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you. <em>  
><em>Lose control tonight."<em>

**Maria:**

_"It`s the time that you totally screwed up,_  
><em>Still you`re trying to get it out your brain.<em>  
><em>It`s the fight you had when you didn`t make up.<em>  
><em>It`s the past that you`re dying to change.<em>  
><em>It`s all the money that you`re saving,<em>  
><em>While the good life passes by.<em>  
><em>It`s all the dreams that never came true,<em>  
><em>Cause you`re too damn scared to try."<em>

**Girls:**

_"Hit the lights. _  
><em>Let the music move you.<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight.<em>  
><em>Come Alive.<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you.<em>  
><em>Lose control tonight.<em>  
><em>Hit the lights.<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you.<em>  
><em>Lose control tonight."<em>

**Helene:**

_"It`s a mad, mad world!_  
><em>Gotta make and escape.<em>  
><em>It`s a perfect world,<em>  
><em>When you go all the way!<em>  
><em>Hit the lights.<em>  
><em>Let the music move you.<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight."<em>

**Tristen:**

_"So let`s go, go, go, go_  
><em>All the way.<em>  
><em>Yeah, let`s go, go, go ,go.<em>  
><em>Night and day,<em>  
><em>From the floor to the rafters.<em>  
><em>People raise your glasses.<em>  
><em>We could dance forever!"<em>

**Lily:**

_"Hit the lights! _  
><em>Let the music move you,<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight.<em>  
><em>Come alive.<em>  
><em>Let the moment take you.<em>  
><em>Lose control tonight."<em>

**Hannah:**

_"It`s a mad, mad world,_  
><em>Gotta make an escape.<em>  
><em>It`s a perfect world<em>  
><em>When you go all the way.<em>  
><em>Hit the lights.<em>  
><em>Let the music move you.<em>  
><em>Lose yourself tonight."<em>

The girls all finished the song, and bowed together as the entire class stood up and clapped and cheered for them.  
>The friends hugged each other, and smiled and laughed<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

The girls sat back down on the chairs nest to their boyfriends.

They held their hands, well except for Alex holding Chris` hand, and Tristen holding Madison`s hand. Instead, Alex was holding Madison`s hand.

Alex was still sitting next to Chris though and Tristen was sitting next to Madison.

Alex looked at her real boyfriend and sighed deep. He could tell that she was nervous about keeping her part.

Chris came close to her ear and whispered "Don`t worry babe, it`s gonna be fine. I bet you`ll keep the part of the lead anyway. I mean come on, Michelle was just straight up horrible. She sounded worse than a donkey trying to sing opera."

Alex giggled, Chris` joke made her feel a little bit better about the audition. Chris leaned back and smiled, he made his girlfriend smile.

Speaking of that, Chris didn`t even tell the boys about him and Alex dating, whoops. They were still mad at Madison.

Mr. Gillard went to the stage papers in hand. And looked at the girls and motioned for them to come on stage with him.

The girls stood on either side of him, the Mean Girls crossed their arms over their chest and smirked at the girls, they thought that they were gonna be the ones who were gonna be the lead of the play.

While the other girls looked down at their feet and took deep breaths they were nervous, they actually wanted to be the main lead of the play.

Mr. Gillard looked at the girls. "You guys pick whoever YOU think should be the lead of the play okay?"

The class nodded.

Mr. Gillard looked at his paper. "Okay you guys know we`re doing the Senior Year one right? So I need the main leads of the play"

"We already have the boys. Madison will play as Troy, Vinny would play as Chad, Nicholicious would play as Ryan—"

Nick got wide eyed yelled "What?! How do you know that`s my nickname?"

Mr. Gillard rolled his eyes at Nick "My daughter is IN LOVE with your dance crew. She has a HUGE poster of you boyz in her room, you`re all she talks about. And she said that she`s planning on marrying you one day."

The boyz snickered at the confession that Mr. Gillard made about his daughter`s love for Mr. Nicholicious ;)

Mr. Gillard continued "Anyway, as I was saying Nick would play as Ryan, Mikey would play as Jimmie, Nick R. would play as Donny, or Jimmie`s best friend, then John would play as Zeke, and Joey would play as Alan."

"For the girls, Alex is gonna play Gabriella, Maria would play as Taylor, Helene would play as Martha, Hannah could play as Tiara Gold, Tristen can play as Susan, Lily is going to play as Kelsey, and Leila would play as Sharpay."

He looked up "Any questions?"

Tristen held up her hand "Who`s Susan?"

"Oh, she`s one of the girls who auditioned for the Winter Musical but didn`t make it, so you`re just gonna play as one of Gabriella`s best friends."

Joey held up his hand "Who`s Alan?"

"He also auditioned for the Winter Musical but didn`t make it, and you`ll also be one of Troy`s friends and a part of the basketball team."

Mr. Gillard faced the class "Anyone else has questions?"

Michelle raised her hand "WHY DIDN`T I GET THE PART FOR GABRIELLA?!"

Mr. Gillard pretended to be thinking "Um, do you really want me to tell you why?"

Michelle nodded as if saying "Um, DUHH!"

Mr. Gillard went down to his seat and sat down. "Well for one thing you can`t sing for your life, and Gabriella is an amazing singer. Gabriella can dance, while you can`t. Also, Gabriella is a really nice character, while you…..are not. I`m sorry Michelle, but that`s my decision. And it seems like everyone thinks so also."

Michelle could not believe this is happening "NO! Everyone thinks that I should be playing as Gabriella, RIGHT?!" She looked around the black box and noticed that everyone avoided making eye contact with her, they either looked somewhere else or pretended to look in to their phone, even her own 'friends' looked away.

She scoffed and strutted off the stage, pissed.

Mr. Gillard rolled his eyes at her "Okay, it seems like you guys are the cast now. I will give you your scripts. You guys need to highlight your lines so you`ll know, okay?"

They nodded and he handed out their scripts. "You guys go to a dance studio right?"

The boyz said yes, he turned towards the girls, "do you go to dance studios?"

"If you count 1st period dance, then yes" Hannah replied sheepishly.

"I`m talking about going into an actual dance studio"

Leila raised her hand "I have private lessons with my dance teacher."

Mr. Gillard smiled "Good, now I`m going to give each you guys a DVD of the movie so you guys can figure out the dances. And at the back of the script will have the songs you all will be singing. Okay, are you good?"

"Yep" They all replied back to him simultaneously.


	27. Chapter 27

When they were done, the girls went with their boyfriends to ICON since they needed to practice the dances for the musical.

Alex was nervous, she hasn`t been at ICON since she left, and she was heartbroken because of Madison, hmm I wonder what Beth and Geo will think/

The walked into ICON and they settled their bags around the perimeter of the dance floor. Geo and Beth went to the front and faced the ICON family.

"Hey, guys. We have a lot of choreography to cover, we—"Geo was cut off by the boyz

Madison raised his hand "Um, Geo, I don`t think we can rehearse that right now."

Geo was confused "Why not?"

"Well, at our new school we have to do a play and we need to learn the dance first so that`s gonna be out of the way, then we need to learn all the lines, and the songs."

Geo was a bit taken back by how much work they have to do. "Um, okay." He turned towards Beth "Hey, Beth. How about you teach them the dance for their play and I`ll teach the other boyz?"

Beth nodded "Sure."  
>They went to the back, since there was also a studio; they use those when the<br>ICON dancers need to practice for a solo, a duet, or as a crew.  
>Beth went to the front "Okay, what do you guys need to do?"<p>

Alex spoke up "We have to learn the dances for High School Musical 3"

"Do you have the DVD?" Alex gave her the DVD. "Cool, then we`ll just watch dance parts of the movie and work on it, one by one."

The crew nodded.

After 5 hours of choreography, they finally got to go home.

Chris was walking with Alex in the back "Babe, I think we should tell them"

Alex sighed "Yeah, I think it`s time."

Alex and Chris stopped "Guys" They called out to their friends who are oblivious that they stopped.

They turned around and went over to the couple. "What`s up?"

Alex and Chris nervously looked at each other and held each other's hand.  
>Chris held Alex's hand up and kissed it, which made Alex blush "We`re dating"<br>Everyone`s eyes went wide. "WHAT?!" The girls screamed in excitement while the boyz screamed in confusion.

The girls ran over to Alex and dragged her towards Helene`s house, shrieking  
>and yelling excitement. They really want to know all the details.<p>

While with the boyz they looked at Chris with a bit mad, confused and a bit upset. They were his best friends, why didn`t they tell him?

Vinny looked at him "Why? Why didn`t you tell us?"

Chris started thinking of ways to tell them "Well…..it….it just happened so fast.  
>We were watching Madison and Tristen confess their love, and you guys started being all love and mushy, then it started pouring rain, and we ended up kissing in the rain. It just felt magical to be there with her, at that moment, at that time. It was…Perfect"<p>

Nick held his heart and leaned back "Wow, that`s deep poetry man."

Chris looked at him "Didn`t you describe the same thing after you went on your first date with Lily?" Chris smirked at his friend, who was smiling and remising his first date with the girl he loves.

Vinny didn`t want to hear this "Why didn`t you tell us. Then we would have stopped trying to plan all this shit to get you and ale together."

"Okay, okay, I admit it. I was wrong not to tell you guys and I`m sorry."

-With the girls-  
>They got to Helene`s house and up her room, they pushed Alex onto the bed " !"<p>

Alex rolled her eyes and started telling them the same thing that Chris told the boyz. How they kissed under the rain and how it was magical.

Lily looked at her. "That sounds like my first date with Nick"

"it sure does"

They spent all night just having an amazing time during their sleepover.


	28. Chapter 28

-The Next Morning-

As the girls arrive at the front door there they saw in front of them were One Direction, Josh Hutcherson (Sorry, I don`t know how to spell his last name) AND Justin Bieber himself.

The girls started fangirling like crazy, Bianca was fangirling over Justin, Tristen and Alessandra were fangirling over Josh, and the rest were fangirling over One Direction.

The boyz couldn`t believe their eyes. Was one of the biggest stars of all time at Vinny`s doorstep?!

1D, Josh and Biebs all chuckled to themselves at their awe-struck state.  
>Daniela and Vinny Sr. both came down a few minutes later since they heard their daughters scream.<p>

Papa C. was rubbing his eyes; the girls woke up him and his wife from their sleep. "What is going on here?! Are you girls hurt?!"

Bianca put her hand over her heart, leaned against the wall and slid down. She was smiling from ear to ear "Look here`s mom, dad"

Vinny`s parents were in awe-struck at who`s at their front door.

Niall spoke up "Um, hi. Is Alex here?"

The all turned towards Alex. Alex slowly walked up to them "Um, y-yes. That would be me"

Harry went up to her "Your brothers told us that you guys are doing high school musical and you need a vocal coach, a dance instructor, and an acting teacher."

Alex smiled at her brothers concern "Oh wow. Um, okay. We don`t really need a dance instructor, since we all go to a dance studio, but a vocal coach, and acting teacher would be nice"

Bianca stood up from the floor quickly "Wait! Who`s the dance instructor?"

Justin chuckled and raised his hand "That would be me"

Bianca turned towards him "They don`t have a dance instructor, pshhh you could teach them"

Alessandra rolled her eyes at her sister, she held Bianca back, cause when it comes to Justin Bieber, and she gets a little bit crazy. "Justin, they have a dance instructor, but you could help Josh with their acting."

Justin nodded and smiled at them. "Okay, sounds cool" Bianca then got out of Alessandra`s grasp and hugged Justin and told him how much of a big fan she was and how much she loved him. The other girls just stood there and laughed at her.

Nick, Joe and Kevin popped up from behind them. Nick saw Bianca hugging Justin "So I`m guessing that they will be working with you guys" He chuckled.  
>Alex ran up to her brothers and hugged them tightly "Thank you Kevin, thank you Joe, and thank you Nick." She kissed each of their cheek as she said thank you to them.<p>

She pulled away and the other girls ran up to them and thanked them. After the other girls finished hugging them, the boys laughed "You`re welcome."

Liam then noticed that the girls are soaking wet "Um, just out of curiosity, why are you girls soaking wet?"

Louis T. and Harry then laughed "That sounded so wrong"

Liam shook his head at them "You boys think so wrong, I meant they look like they took a shower with all of their clothes on"

Louis and Harry then stopped "We knew that."

The girls laughed, they`ve seen most of their videos and they never failed to make them laugh "Um, we were having a water gun fight"

Madison added "And we won!"

Tristen scoffed at her boyfriend "Mad, sweetheart. I love you, but we totally whopped your asses!"

The boyz then started saying that they won, and the girls fought back saying that they won.

Nick screamed at them to be quiet, and they all shut up. "Okay, who were the ones that got pushed in the pool first?"

The girls put their hands on their hips, and smirked at the boyz, who sheepishly raised their hands.

Nick laughed "You boyz lost. You should know that no one really won against Alex, if she knew what you guys were doing."

Vinny tried to protest "But I pulled Maria into the pool—"

Nick laughed "Still, you guys lost."

The girls cheered, and did their handshake, (And they also did what Rocky and Cece did in Shake It Up, where they`re like "Ha, Ha, Ha")  
>The boyz rolled their eyes at the girls, and pretended to be pouting.<p>

Helene remembered that they were still outside "You guys could come in you know, and hang with us by the pool." She turned towards Vinny Sr. and Daniela "Is that okay with you Mr. and Mrs. C?"

They nodded "You kids have fun. And Bianca! Stop hugging that Justin boy, you`re gonna kill him!"

Bianca reluctantly pulled away from Justin; he laughed and hugged her one more time.

They all went to Vinny`s pool, and sat on the beach chairs.

The girls were sitting with their boyfriends, except for Alex, she sat with her brothers.

Bianca was sitting next to Justin, and Alessandra was sitting next to Josh.  
>Lily thought of something they could do. "Hey guys! We should play truth or dare!"<p>

They all agreed with the plan. Then Zayn`s phone rang, and he answered it, him and the other person on the other line started talking for a while. Then he hung up.

"It`s Vinny, right?" Vinny nodded "Is it cool if my sisters come over? My parents want me to watch over them, since my older sister supposedly "isn`t responsible enough"? "

Vinny shook his head "No it`s fine."

Zayn smiled at him "Thanks, mate" He texted his sisters and they came over a few minutes later.

They appeared a few seconds later. When they saw the boyz they started fangirling.

The girls chucked "It`s like Bianca all over again"

Zayn`s sister went over to the boyz "Oh my god. We`re such big fans! We`re some of your England ICONiacz! We think you guys should have won ABDC, and oh my god. I can`t believe that we`re talking to you. Can we have an autograph, and a picture?"

The boyz chucked "Sure, no problem" They took a picture with the girls, and gave them an autograph.

The girls sat with One Direction.

Lily looked at everyone "So, time to play truth or dare?"

They all agreed.

Lily continued "There`s a few rules. 1. Nothing disgusting 2. No PDA 3. If you pick dare, You HAVE to do the dare 4. This is just a game, nothing personal; this is just for fun 5. You can`t switch your pick. You can`t choose Truth, then pick dare. So are you guys still in?"

The cheered "LET`S PLAY!"


	29. Chapter 29

They started playing. Nick was up first. "Lily, Truth or dare?"

Lily thought about it "Um, truth"

"Who`s hotter? Us boyz, or those boyz over there?" He nodded towards Justin, 1D, and Jonas Brothers.

Lily almost laughed at that. But Nick was being serious, well trying to be serious, but he actually wanted to laugh.

"I choose, you baby." Lily got up and hugged him. While she was hugging him, she mouthed to the girls "Definitely the other boys, they`re sexy ass motherfuckers. They`re DTF, I swear"

The girls almost laughed out loud at that, but they couldn`t then, Nick will think something is going on.

Lily and Nick pulled away; she smiled sweetly at him, and sat on his lap.

Alex went up next "Okay, Zayn. Truth or dare?"

Alex knew what Lily mouthed to the girls, Maria texted it to her.

Zayn thought about it "Um, truth"  
>Alex smirked at the girls, and Maria, Lily, Helene, Hannah, and Tristen got pale all of a sudden. Maria was mouthing to her "No, NO, No, NO"<p>

She turned towards Zayn, who was drinking water by the way "Is it true that you boys are DTF?" (LOL, I`m sorry, I just couldn`t help it.)

Zayn spit out what he was drinking, Alex`s brothers stopped texting on their phones, Justin and Bianca stopped talking, Alessandra and Josh also stopped talking, and the rest of One Direction stopped what they were doing and faced her.

"WHAT?!" All of the boys asked her.

Alex smiled sweetly at them, and looked at the girls, who were hiding from embarrassment. "I said, Are you and the rest of One Direction DTF?"

Zayn stammered on that one "Um, I-I don`t know. I don`t think so."

Alex smiled at him "Okay, that`s all I wanted to know."

Zayn was confused as fuck though "Why did you want to know?"

"Because your videos seemed like you were, but that`s what I just thought, but I wanted to know the truth from you boys, personally"

There was an awkward silence after that. Then Harry talked "Well, now that you mention that it did seem like we are DTF though."

Another awkward silence.

"Okay! Let`s continue with the game.!" Nick J. said after a few minutes of that agonizing silence.

They continued to play Truth Or Dare, but it was stll a bit awkward.

One Direction, Justin, and Josh had to go back to their hotels, so Kevin, Joe and Nick offered to drop them off.

The girls were just gonna spend the night at Vinny`s house anyway.

Vinny led them to Alex`s room there, yes she also had her own room, just represent how many times she had slept over.

The girls plopped down on Alex`s bed, then after a few minutes got up and started hitting her with pillows

Alex sat up quickly, "OWW!"

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK HIM THAT?!"

Alex rolled her eyes "because you guys always wondered if they were DTF, and  
>I just wanted to know if they were"<p>

"But still! It was embarrassing"

Alex smiled at them "I know, and I care because?"

Maria sighed heavily "Because he`s a celebrity, and you can`t just go around asking them if they were DTF or not?"

"And you don`t think my brothers are?"

Maria was about to say something, but decided against it, so Hannah just spoke for her instead "We know they`re famous, but—"

She was cut short "You guys, I`ve been in worse situations, trust me. And with even more, higher standards."

Helene asked "Like as in president, kind queen, higher standards?"

"Not really, more like television, higher standards."

The girls laughed "What happened?"

Alex started telling them what had happened, which was pretty embarrassing.


	30. Chapter 30

The next morning, which is Sunday (I think?) Alex woke up first and got a text saying

"You guys, meet us at ICON at 1 pm.  
>~Zayn x."<p>

She wondered how he got her number, but she didn`t really mind

She grabbed her pillow and hit all of the girls in the face with it, to wake them up.

When they woke up, after a numerous of "OW!" were heard and said, they went to wake up the boyz.

Of course, not without grabbing their pillows

As they went to Vinny`s room, they opened it and saw that the boyz were practically passed out.

They looked at each other and smirked. The girls went on top of their boyfriends, and "seduced" them.

The boyz puckered their lips for a "kiss" and the girls leaned in, and just when they were about to kiss, the girls hit the boyz with their pillows.

A numerous of "OWs!" were heard and said again, then a bunch of "What? What Happened? What Time Is It?" were heard.

The girls jumped off of their boyfriends and stood by the door "Good you guys are awake, Zayn texted Alex and told us to meet them at ICON at 1, and its—

"Hannah looked at the clock "11:00, we need to get ready."

Helene looked at Vinny "Hey Vin, do you think you can ask your mom to drive us back to one of our houses?"

"Yeah, sure, which house though?"

Helene looked around "Um, whose house is the closest one here?"

Vinny thought about that "Well, I don`t really know, but Alex`s house is pretty close though."

Maria turned to Alex "yes, perfect! Alex do you clothes that are really cute, but you can dance in them, and act?"

Alex nodded.

"Okay, we`re going to her house then"

Vinny called his mom, Mrs. C dropped off the girls at Alex`s house.

The girls ran out of the car and straight up to Alex`s room. Alex was still at the car with Daniela "Okaay then. By Daniela, we`ll see you soon" Then they cheek kissed (?)

She got out of the car, and went to her room. As she went inside her room, she found clothes scattered everywhere, the girls were practically just throwing her stuff all over the room.

Alex just laughed at them. "you guys could have waited for me, instead of throwing my stuff everywhere."

Tristen looked at her; a bit annoyed "Alex! We need to know where you put you cute dance stuff so we can impress the boys."

Alex laughed again "Okay, but you guys looked into the wrong closet."

The girls looked at each other in confusion.

Put all of my clothes on my bed first. A few minutes later all of Alex` clothes are on her bed, and she called her maid to fix it for her.

She then led the girls inside of her closet, where there was a door, she opened it and it showed a WHOLE new closet. (Like Hannah Montana 3)

The girls were gawking at it, there were so many clothes. Go pick out whatever you want.

The girls started to look at the clothes, and then they came up with a final decision.

They all took turns taking showers in Alex`s room.

Maria was wearing: Purple chachi mommas with a white tee that has ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE (Not the song, All you need is love) written on it, with black and lime mid-length Vlado's

Hannah was wearing: Her Mac Miller sweater, with her shorts and favorite pair of converse

Lily was wearing: A sports bra (you know the ones the dancers use) with a cardigan over it, some Aeropostale sweatpants and purple supras, and she was alsowearing her boyfriend`s snapback

Tristen was wearing: A crop top that said "Life of the Party", and some comfortable shorts, she also wore her gold supras.

Helene was wearing: A black tank top with sequins on it spelling "Only Girl", and chachi mommas with her favorite pair of Nike`s

Alex was wearing: A sports bra (like Lily) but with a purple varsity jacket over it, with black shorts, and her Purple and Black Vlado`s, she also wore her "OBEY" snapback.

Once the girls were ready they headed to ICON on Nick`s (J) mustang.

When they got there, they noticed that there were tons of girls outside, guess they knew, Justin Bieber, Josh Hutcherson, and One Direction were there.  
>As they parked the car, they went outside, and went through the girls that were there.<p>

The girls saw the boyz cars pull up and ran to meet them there.

They went through the crowd together; which was hard, considering there were about 2,000 girls there.

They finally made it to the door, but the security people who were guarding the door wouldn`t let them in.

Just then, Justin, Josh and 1D themselves came out and the girls started screaming, they whispered to the security guards "They`re with us."

So the security guards let them pass through.

The crew felt bad that the fans were outside, and they didn`t even get a hello from their favorite stars, so after they went inside, they told the stars to greet a few of the fans and they could get started.

They happily walked outside and greeted some of their fans.

After they did, they went back inside and started the lessons.

Geo and Beth were also there.

They played the DVD and started to learn the dances first. They started with the easy ones, like the one between Troy and Gabriella during the song "Can I have This Dance?"

Then they started the singing lessons from Justin and 1D

They made everyone lie on the floor and sing, their parts, which is a bit hard.  
>Then they practiced their lines with Josh and Justin, which was probably the easiest one there was.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

The next day: (Monday)

The girls got up and also took turns showering. Then they got ready for school.

-When they got to the school-

The girls went straight to their lockers and chatted a bit until advisement (or homeroom), then after homeroom they went straight to dance.

When they got there, everyone was already stretching, so they went near their boyfriends and started stretching also.

Andy went to the front of the class, "So, I heard that some of you guys are in the play?"

The girls, the boyz and Leila smiled "Yeah"

"Did you guys practice yet?"

They all nodded.

"Cool, let`s see what you got."

Alex and Madison went to the front of the class and did their dance, not perfectly, since they only rehearsed it once.

Then Leila came up and did her dance which was to the song "I want it all"

Andy looked over their performances "That was pretty good! How many times have you practiced it?"

Alex and Mad looked at each other "Only once though"

"That`s okay, you guys can practice more with your private dance teacher, vocal coach or acting teacher. If you guys want, you can come here early so that you can practice it here."

Leila smiled at her "I would love that!"

Alex looked over at the girls who were mouthing "NO! NO! HELL TO THE MOTHERFUCKING NO!"

Then she turned towards Andy "No thanks, we`re fine with our teachers."

Andy nodded "If you say so."

-After school-

Alex received another text from Zayn telling her to tell the others that they need to meet up at ICON again.

Alex and the others started walking to ICON, when they got there they saw that the Dollz, Girlz, and Kidz (the girls) were practically melting.

The girls were laughing to themselves at how ridiculous the Dollz, Girlz, and Kidz looked like, which was ironic since they were also practically when they met Justin, 1D, and Josh.

Josh (H.) saw them come in "Hey guys! So you ready to rehearse?"

They nodded.

Geo led them to the back where the extra dance studio is. "Hey guys, I`ll work with you on your dance after, okay?"

"Okay"

Justin got his iPod out of his back pocket and put it in the iHome, and grabbed the remote. "Okay, let`s see if you know the words"

He started playing all of the songs, and everyone started to sing along to it.

After all of them sang the songs, he called up everyone and told them to lie on the floor again, and to sing "We`re All in this Together (Graduation Mix)"

It was a bit better than yesterday, since it was thier first time singing while lyng down. It was a bit horse, but it was better. It wasn`t perfect singing, since they are dancers, but it was great singing FOR dancers.

Josh, then worked with them next, practicing their lines, which they perfected, with the feelings and everything. HTey really can`t do it without the script, but it was getting good.  
>And it was only the 2nd day they worked with them. They were really hard working kids.<p>

Geo then came in the room and taught them parts of the "We`re All In This Togehter (Graduation Mix)" dance, since they really can`t remember that long of a dance in just one session.

It was 7 and they took a break, and they did their homework.

The girls sat next to their boyfriends, and did their homework with them, while listening to music.

After they did their homework, they were still on a break, so they just started talking.

After a few minutes, they all heard a scream. Like the one Bianca did when she saw Justin Bieber. It was coming from the main dance studio.

They looked at each other and all thoughtthe same thing "Josh, Justin, and One Direction are in that room."

They all gor up quickly and rushed towards the main dance studio to find Josh, Justin ,and One Directionwith the one and only...

Leila.


	32. Chapter 32

As the gang saw Leila there, they all froze. What was she doing here?

Then they all noticed that she was staring at them. At first they were confused then Madison realized that he was holding hands with Tristen and Alex was holding hands with Chris.

They all gulped and Alex let go of Chris` hand a bit too forcefully, she looked at him and saw the hurt look on his face. She felt bad. But she had to do this. For Tristen and Mad`s relationship. Also for her and Chris`, she hoped he would understand.

She went over to Madison, and held his hand. She looked over her shoulder and saw Tristen with Chris. She sighed. She really hated this. She just wished that Leila would just leave her and Madison alone, mostly Mad. She knew that Leila would never leave until she got what she wanted, and what she wants right now: Madison. 'I just wish she would leave us alone so that Tristen and Mad can be happy together, in front of everyone, kiss whenever they want to, without having to know if Leila is there watching them or not. I just want to do the same with Chris. I`m actually starting to really like him, yes I used to think he was a really nice guy and is really cute, but I never really, REALLY liked him. But now he`s all that I can think about.' Alex thought to herself.  
>She faced front again, and was still deep in her thoughts.<p>

Madison was looking down, then looked up, and saw Leila standing there, fangirling over the stars that were in the room right now. Leila then looked up and saw Madison looking at her, she smirked at him, excused herself from the celebrities and started going to where he was at that moment.

When she got there, she faked a smile at their way "Hi, lovebirds"

Alex didn`t hear her, since she was too busy with her thoughts, so Madison just answered for her "What do you want?"

Leila tried playing innocent "What are you talking about? I am not doing anything wrong."

Madison rolled his eyes. He was tired of her crap. "Stop playing so damn innocent, Leila. We know what you're up to; you're trying to break us up again."

Leila gasped playfully "Madison, Madison, Madison." She said as she walked towards them. "That`s really not what I was going for you know. I just want to be friends with you again."

Madison just had to laugh at that. "Trying to be friends with me?" He laughed again. "Really, if you wanted to be friends with me, then why were you trying so hard to break me and Alex up before?"

Leila gave up, and just dropped her act "Because, I wanted you to realize that I`m the one for you, not her." She told him seriously

Alex finally snapped out of her dazed state "What have I ever done to you?"

Leila then turned towards her "What you have done to me?" She laughed bitterly "YOU STOLE MADISON FROM ME! THAT`S WHAT YOU DID!"

Alex shook her head, and also laughed half-heartedly "Sweetheart, first of all, he was NEVER yours. You never dated. Not even once. And second of all, it`s not my fault that he liked me, and not you."

"Well, he`s not gonna like you for long. You`ll see. He`ll be mine soon. You never knew how I felt; you always got EVERYTHING you wanted. And now you`re gonna know how it feels like to love someone and know that they won`t love you back"

Tristen then looked at Alex, who`s eyes were filled with mixed emotions. Tristen knew that Alex knew how it felt like to love someone and they don`t love her back. She wanted to put a stop to this. Yes, she trusted Alex with Madison, but she doesn`t want her best friend`s past, to come back.

Alex just had to laugh at that. "Don`t know how you felt? Sweetheart, please—"

Alex was just about to start ranting, and Leila was getting ready to fight her, when Tristen got in between them.

"STOP IT! BOTH OF YOU JUST STOP THIS!"

Alex stopped talking and Leila froze.

"It`s Leila, right?" Leila nodded. "Stop picking on my best friend. She never did anything to you."

Leila was about to protest, but Tristen cut her short. "Shut up, I`m talking."

She continued, but not before she took a deep breath "Why are you picking on someone who doesn`t have what you want."

Now, Leila was confused as fuck.

Tristen took another deep breath, and looked at Madison and smiled, then looked back at Leila "Alex isn`t the one dating Madison."

Alex and Madison were shocked. Mad let go of Alex`s hand and went over to Tristen, held her from the waist and whispered in her ear "Tristen…..I don`t want her harassing you, because of me"

Tristen turned around and faced her boyfriend. Her boyfriend of only a few weeks, but is madly in love with. "Mad, she`s my best friend. I don`t give two flying fucks if she messes with me, I just don`t want her to be messing with Lex. Alex never did anything to me, to make me want her to suffer for something I should be suffering from."

Alex also went by her side "Tristen, don`t do this. She`ll only do worse stuff to you."

Tristen hugged Alex "Thank you for taking the first bullet for me. But I think I can take the rest by myself."

She took a deep breath and looked at Leila who was smirking "I`m Madison`s girlfriend, not Alex. She was only protecting me from getting hurt because of you. I guess both Lex and Mad were trying to protect mine and Mad`s relationship. But you know what, I don`t care if you hate on me, tell me things I don`t want to hear. Call me a slut, a whore, whatever, I don`t care.I just don`t you to be bothering my best friend anymore. She never did shit to you. Madison was never yours so you have NO FUCKING RIGHT to tell Alex that she stole Madison from you. In fact, YOU were the one that stole him from her. So you and your pretty little ass can just walk out of this dance studio without MY boyfriend as your little 'boyfriend'" Tristen made sure she emphasized on "my". She continued "Oh and if you think that you can just break up Mad and Alex, well Mad and I apart, so easily, think again sister. We are a stronger couple now. All thanks to you, you made us realize that our love was actually real. You made us realize that you can never be too young to know what love is. Sooothanks boo!" She faked a smile towards Leila on the last part, and blew a kiss her way.

The girls were shocked, but recovered and cheered. This was a new Tristen. She usually thought of others feelings first, she never really cussed out anyone before.


	33. Chapter 33

"It felt good to say that out loud." Tristen thought.

Leila was just standing there, dumbfounded. She didn`t know what else to say except "Wow, okay."

The girls laughed at her lack of a comeback.

Leila felt stupid being there so she just turned around and left.

After she left, everyone turned back around to face Tristen, and cheered.

Madison went over to her and kissed her "I love you so much"

Tristen smiled throughout the kiss and pulled back, then connected their foreheads "I love you too, Madison William Alamia"

Alex butted in between them, and faced Tristen, she hugged her best friend "Boo, you really didn`t need to do that for me."

Tristen smiled "I know, but I know what you went through when you and Mad broke up and I know that you know how it feels like to love someone and not have them love you back. And I also know that she doesn`t know that you know who it feels to have someone know you love them, but they don`t love you back" (That`s a lot of "knows")

Alex hugged her even tighter "Thank you"

Tristen pulled away "No, thank YOU, you tried to save mine and Mad`s relationship."

Chris got behind Alex and put his head on her shoulder "Any chance of me getting my girlfriend back?"

Alex spun around to face her boyfriend, and then looked back at Tristen who was nodding at her, as if telling her to go on. Alex held up one finger at her boyfriend, and went over to Tristen and hugged her one last time.

She then skipped her way to her boyfriend who was patiently waiting for her, and held his hand.

They walked off to a place where no one could hear them.

Alex was looking down and then looked up, when she did so, she came in contact with Chris` hazel eyes.

She couldn`t stop herself from smiling, butterflies were erupting in her stomach, and his smile and his eyes were the only that was on her mind. "Wow" she thought. "I really do have strong feeling for this kid. Or maybe I actually love him."

Chris was also looking deeply into Alex`s eyes. He truly did love her, hell he doesn`t care if people say he`s too young. He doesn`t know what love is. But looking into Alex`s eyes, he knew EXACTLY what love meant.

Chris slowly leaned in, and so did Alex. They finally kissed, and the moment when their lips touched. Fireworks, that`s what they felt. Fireworks erupted in both of their stomachs. And that moment, both just wished that they could just stop time and stay like that forever.

The crew saw them and cheered, which resulted in Alex and Chris to pull away from each other.

The smiled at each other and faced the rest of the crew, but it seemed like everyone was too busy kissing their boyfriends/ girlfriends.

This was a moment of happiness. All of them wished it was like this every day.

They all decided to take a break, and have a mini party there at ICON.

The boyz decided to dance together, and so did the girls. Well that was until, the One Direction boyz, Justin Bieber, and Josh Hutcherson asked the girls to dance with them.

So they ended up jumping around with the celebrities.

They all spent their time together, just being themselves, and having the time of their lives.

And then they all went home. The girls decided to do another sleepover, but over at Maria`s house.

-When the girls got to Maria's house, and up into Maria`s room-

They all plopped down her bed. After a few minutes of silence, the girls started to scream.

They all started talking at the same time, but then calmed down after a while.

Then they all started screaming all over again, and ended up laughing on the bed.

After their laughing session, then came back to earth, they took turns changing in the bathroom.

When they were all in their pajamas they started talking about what happened to each of them that day, they talked and watched movies until they all fell sleep.

They all fell asleep with one question in mind "What`s gonna happen tomorrow?"


	34. Chapter 34

-The Next Morning—Tuesday-

The girls got up and got ready for their day at school.

-As the got to school-

The girls entered the school and went straight to their lockers, and chatted until the bell rang, and went to their homeroom.

-At first period.-

Each of the girls and the boyz got to dance.

Then they sat next to each other, each girl with their boyfriend.

Then Leila came in, and the crew looked at her.

She saw them look at her, and she just rolled her eyes at them.

They knew that she didn`t have a comeback for what Tristen said to her. And they really didn`t expect her to have a comeback to what Tristen said.

She walked passed them and scoffed at their way.

They just giggled at her.

The bell rang, so they all sat on the floor, waiting for Andy to tell them what`s going on.

Andy went to the front of the class, and told everyone to stretch. After everyone stretched, they all sat back down.

"Today, we are just gonna do freestyle" Everyone cheered after. They loved it when they had freestyle.

Andy laughed "Okay, okay, I know you guys love freestyle. So I`m just going to blast some music and you guys can dance to it, okay?"Everyone nodded.

"But this time, instead of dancing all together, we`re gonna play a little game. We all get into a circle, and I`m going to point to a person to dance, and then the next person to their right will just dance after them. Every person has to dance to ONE SONG, got it? So it`s kind of like a dance circle. Is that cool with you guys?"

Everyone raised their arms and cheered.

Andy smiled, "Great! Let`s get in a circle" and everyone gathered in a huge circle.

The boyz and girls were next to each other of course. Andy went to the middle of the circle and picked Lily to dance first.

Lily went to the middle of the class, and waited for Andy to play her song. Everyone cheered for her, and Andy went to her iHome and played a random song.

Of course, it was "Somebody to Love" by Justin Bieber himself. Lily was dancing around to the song, since it was her favorite song after all.

Up next was Nick. His song was "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO. He first laughed about it, and then started dancing and shuffling. It was pretty fun to watch him on the dance floor.

Mikey was up next, and his song was "Ladies Love Me" by Justin Bieber and Chris Brown. Mikey was doing his thing. Everyone started cheering for Mikey; they knew he dominates every dance floor that he steps on. Plus, he did a cover of this song so he started singing along, and everyone was clapping and cheering for him.

Hannah went after her boyfriend. She was dancing to "Wannabe" by: the Spice Girls. Everyone looked at Andy, but looked back at Hannah, who was singing along to this song. This song was from "Chicken Little"

Madison was next. "International Love" started playing. He paused in the middle of the dance floor, and looked at everyone and motioned for them to cheer. He went to one side of the room gave them a signal to scream, then went to the other side and motioned for them to scream. After that he started dancing to the song.

Tristen went up next she danced to the sing "It`s not your birthday" by: All-Star Weekend. She loves that song so she just jammed out to it.

Helene was up next. Her song was "Without You" Everyone in the class knew and LOVES this song so they started to sing along to it. When it was time for the chorus, everyone started jumping around, singing their hearts out to the song, while Helene was dancing in the middle of the circle.

It was Vinny`s turn. "Muny" (I think that`s what the song`s called) by: Nicki Minaj was his song. Vinny thought of a dance to go with the song, so what he did was he did a little booty shake. And did like a body roll (idk what it was called) and made all of the girls to start screaming, and Maria being playfully jealous. After Vinny finished, he saw Maria`s pouty expression, and walked over to her and kissed her, he whispered in her ear "Babe, you're the only one I want. Remember that."

Maria went after. And she danced to the song "I should`ve kissed you" by: Chris Brown. Everyone started singing along to the song. Since, practically everyone in the room knew every Chris Brown song. It was a really great song to dance to. It`s an emotional song with a bit of pop to it.

John went next. He started dancing to "The Motto" by Drake. He started clapping his hands together, and sang along to the lyrics. This was his jam! He started dancing to it, and you could tell that he LOVED dancing to that song. After the song finished John crossed his arms over his chest and said "Swagg". Everyone cheered after he finished his song.

Joey went after John; his song was "Cheers Drink to That" By: Rihanna. It was a really fun song to dance to. He loves dancing, everyone knows that. Everyone could see on his dance moves, that he loves it with everything in him. He dominated the dance floor. He made it seem like his own.

Nicholas danced after Joey. He was dancing to "Thriller" by: the king of pop himself, Michael Jackson. Nicholas absolutely LOVES Michael Jackson, he`s Nicholas` hero. He loves the way Michael dances. He pretty much knows all of the dance steps to his songs.

Alex then went after. Unluckily for her, she got a ballad, everyone else got pop, or hip-hop. Her song was "Safe and Sound" by: Taylor Swift. It was an easy song for her to dance to, since she loves that song. It was a bit slow, but it was a ballad so. She did a bit of hip-hop moves, and some ballet.

Leila then went last. Her song was a really easy one "You Belong with Me" by: Taylor Swift. It was kind of awkward for the crew that she was doing that song. And the crew could tell that she was dedicating that song to Madison. After she finished, she blew a kiss towards everyone there, but they knew it was for Madison, which got Tristen a bit jealous, and got mad at her for the kiss. Madison was HER boyfriend, not Leila`s. "Will she every quit trying to get him?" Tristen thought.

Leila saw Tristen got jealous, and smirked her way. This was going to be good.

And the war for Madison`s heart just began.


	35. Chapter 35

-A few months later. The day of the play- (Sorry, I had to skip, nothing interesting really happened`

The boyz and girls have been practicing really hard, their lines, the dance, and the songs.

The crew worked every day; they were with One Direction one day, Josh and  
>Justin the next, and Geo after.<p>

Leila has also been practicing with her private instructors

And after all that time, Leila has been trying to get Madison`s attention, but he really won`t pay any attention to her.

She could tell that he really loved Tristen.

Mr. Gillard was yelling at everyone backstage to get into their costumes.

The girls went to theirs and the boyz went to theirs.

The girls were chatting with each other, and helping each other with their costumes. The Leila came into the room.

All girls turned their heads towards them.

Leila caught them looking at her, and she just put her head down, and went to where her costume was supposed to be.

The changed into her costume, but was having troubles with her zipper.

The girls exchanged looks, and nodded.

Hannah went and helped her with her zipper.

Leila looked up "Thanks" and she smiled at bit at Hannah.

She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw that her hair was a mess, she sighed "Fuck, this is gonna take forever."

Maria went up to her "no, it won`t. Not if we can help."

Leila`s face lit up "Really? You`ll help me?"

Maria shrugged "hey, why not? You didn`t try to hurt our best friend intentionally. You just did it because you loved the guy, and as surprising as it is, we understand. "

Leila looked down "I`m sorry. But I`ve noticed that every time I try to get him to notice me, but he never did. All he ever saw was Tristen. So I guess I`ll just back off. He`ll always love Tristen anyway."

Tristen smiled and walked over to her, leaned down and hugged her "Thank you." Tristen had tears in her eyes.

She smiled back "No problem."

Alex was with Helene and they were smiling also. "Okay! Enough of the tears! We need to get ready."

Since there were 7 of them, 1 person was sitting down and 1 person does her make-up and another does her hair.

That made everything so much quicker. They finished in 15 minutes.

The girls went out to find the boyz ready.

The boyz were shocked, the girls and Leila were actually getting along.

Before any of them could talk, Mr. Gillard was already pushing all of them to stage to sing.

Alex and Madison were on center stage, and they could see that the auditorium was FULL.

Then they saw One Direction, Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Josh Hutcherson, Justin Bieber, his girlfriend, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato and Alex`s parents in the secured area, since they were celebrities and all. The section next to them was the VIP area, which located the rest of the boyz, Geo and their parents.

The all started the show, and everything went smoothly, from their lines, to the singing, and their dances. It was perfect.

It was now time for the last song. Their graduation song.

The boyz went next to their girlfriends, and held their hand.

Alex was holding Chris` hand, and looked up and saw Leila there, she reached her hand out and Leila gladly took it, and smiled at her.

They all faced the crowd raised their hands up in the air and bowed.

The crowd started cheering, and the curtains fell, and the rest of the cast came out and started cheering.

The cast went to their dressing rooms and stayed there for a while chatting.

The girls finished changing just in time for all 16 boyz to knock on the door.

Maria opened it and saw her boyfriend`s smiling face.

She hugged him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Then she let the other boyz into their dressing room.

They all settled on the couch, the loveseat, on the floor, and on the seats that were made for the girls to sit on so they could so their hair and make-up.

Vinny sat on the couch, with Maria on his lap.

Louis sat on the loveseat with Nick, and Helene was sitting on Louis` lap and Lily was sitting on Nick`s lap.

Madison was on the floor leaning against the couch, with Tristen between his legs, and her head on his chest.

Mikey was sitting on Hannah`s chair with her on his lap also.

And Alex was with Chris at the corner of the room, just evaluating the scene.

Everyone was talking and having fun, no one was fighting.

Leila took out her favorite book "The Hunger Games" and started reading it, since she thought everyone was mad at her. But then Jason came over and sat next to her.

Jason saw the book she was reading and gasped "OH MY GOD! IS THAT THE HUNGER GAMES?!"

Leila looked up from her book and smiled "Yeah! This is my favorite book, I love it. This has probably my 10th time reading it!"

Jason was smiling like crazy "Are you serious? That`s my favorite book also!"

Then they started talking about the book (A/N: I personally have no fucking clue what the book is about so can`t give you any details about it. Sorry)

Alex smiled at her boyfriend. "This is probably one of the best moments in my life."

Then a knock on the door was heard. "COME IN!" Everyone yelled.  
>One Direction, Justin Bieber, and Josh Hutcherson, Miley, JoBros, Selena, and Demi came in.<p>

Everyone stood up and is fangirling inside them.

They all laughed at how excited they were.

Alex laughed and saw Madison gawking at Selena. Everyone knows that he has a MAJOR crush on her. Which they all find adorable

Selena spoke up "You guys were amazing tonight! And Nessa, and Zach are gonna kill me for saying this but, you guys were actually better than the original version of the movie"

Everyone was smiling like crazy and thanking her.

Demi spoke up next "You were really great! I enjoyed it."

Then Madison couldn`t hold it in anymore, and rushed towards Selena "Hey Selena, I`m such a huge fan. Do you mind taking a picture with me?"

Selena giggled "Sure" They posed for a picture.

Then everyone went and asked for autographs and pictures with them.


	36. Authors Note

Well that was the end of So ICONic Love Story.

I wrote this story about 2 years ago and it`s been a while since i uploaded anything on here so i just wanted to update the only story that i actually finished.

And I`m also deleting my (old) twitter (which i don`t use anymore) and it`s the one where i posted this story in.

So happy readings and i hoped you guys liked it (in some way)

((I was only 12 when i wrote this so please bear with me when it is very faggoty and cheesy at moments.))

And if you actually read the whole thing then i love you so much.

Love you guys,

Alex xx :)


End file.
